The End
by rattan
Summary: Ichigo's two sisters were killed,the murderers nowhere to be found,and he misses Rukia back in the Soul Society.So when Rukia comes back,claiming that ten mysterious reisatsu have been detected,will they discover that they are friend or foe? BEFORE HM ARC
1. Chapter 1

It wan't raining anymore. Just a mass of dark gray clouds spread across the sky.

_'But why should the clouds weep for them if I can't bring myself to shed a single tear?'_

The procession was slow, with people that Ichigo only knew from faint wisps of memory approaching the caskets and speaking words that were nothing but foreign tongue to him.

_'Damn the world'_

Ichigo couldn't see his father anymore. He was probably off to hell knows where, crying his 'manly tears'.

If Ichigo could, he would cry for them for the rest of his life.

_'And not hide it.'_

Not many people were at the funeral, considering that Ichigo's closest relatives consisted of two twittery aunts and some sweaty old grandfather.

Though Mr. Urahara and his three assistants had come to pay their respects. The big bulky guy was kneeling before one of the caskets, shoulders shaking. The girl was crying silently, and the kid with the weird red hair was standing by the other casket, lips pressed so tightly together that they were almost white. Mr. Urahara himself just stood there solemnly, hat held over his heart.

None of his friends had knew what had happened. They were probably wondering where he had been on Thursday and Friday.

They would find out soon.

* * *

><p><em>"YUZU! KARIN! WHAT THE HELL!"<em>

_Their eyes were blank, hands were slack, skin was white._

_"Why..."_

_Blood dripped, dribbled down their limbs from deep gashes._

_"This isn't right.."_

_Plip, plip, plip._

_"THIS IS WRONG!"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo remembered the dark hollow feeling emanating from deep in his chest. He remembered taking Yuzu's thin limp hand into his own. He remembered as her blood dripped down his wrist. He remembered as his soul stopped feeling, and he sensed no more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Let go Ichigo!"<em>

_"No! NO!"_

_"They have to go now."_

_" You should listen to your father young_ man!"

* * *

><p>At that moment Ichigo had wanted to slap his blank faced father rather than listen to him.<p>

_' Didn't I get my powers for a reason? I'm supposed to protect my family!'_

Rukia would be so disappointed.

Then why did he want her here more than ever?

* * *

><p><em>" I've decided... to stay here."<em>

_" Thats good."_

_" What?"_

_" I mean... If thats what you want. If you want to stay here... then you should stay."_

Her happiness had warmed his heart, her smile tucked away into his mind.

But that image had been lost long ago, that warmth,dissipated into nothing but sand.

Ichigo had nothing to cling to anymore as he descended into the deep, cold, pit of apathy.

His only companion now was fear.

* * *

><p>(A.N) I'm contemplating about whether I should continue this into a full length story, or keep it in it's one shot form.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. **Oh.**" Orihime's eyes shone , tears brimming at the edges. "Thats terrible! Who did you here that from?"

Tatsuki's eyes were grim. She shook her head sadly. " Haynora told me. She loved those donuts."

"Waaaahhh! Now where will I get my bean paste and pickled cabbage stuffed bagels?"

" I honestly don't know." Tatsuki looked nauseated.

Ishida wandered over. " Are you talking about that bakery that closed downtown?" he inquired. Orihime nodded. His face expressed mild disturbance. " Good riddance. Their food was deplorable."

Orihime burst into tears, triggering a collision of Tatsuki's foot into Ishida's shin.

"**AAAGH!**" Ishida screamed in unison with the shrill sound of the bell ringing. Orihime and Tatsuki had mysteriously teleported to their seats.

The teacher skipped into the room, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth. Her eyes darkened as they set on Ishida moaning on the ground.

"URRYU ISHIDA! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR NOT BEING IN YOUR SEAT AT THIS PRESENT MOMENT?" she roared.

Refusing to shatter his Quincy pride, Ishida got to his feet, bowing his head slightly to the teacher, and meekly returning to his seat. He didn't even flinch as a stick of chalk clipped him on the ear.

Tatsuki laughed maniacally behind her hand, while Orihime pouted. " Poor Ishida-kun."

The teacher scanned each row of desks with her eyes. When she reached the middle row of students she sighed at the empty seat.

"Kurosaki absent again, eh?"

Orihime couldn't help but glance to her right.

_' I wonder whats wrong with Kurosaki-kun...'_

Suddenly, the sound of the phone ringing resonated throughout the classroom.

" Stay silent!" the teacher ordered as she went back into her office. She slammed the door shut. Everybody abruptly broke into conversation, defying her previous commands completely.

Tatsuki flashed Ishida a smug grin. " Smooth moves, idiot."

Ishida used the tips of his index and middle fingers to push his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

" Tatsuki, I don't honestly believe that I can procure adequate words to deduce the cause for the immense contradistinction between the generosity and amiability of you and Orihime. You are brash and agonizing, where as Orihime is kind and gentle. I apologize for the fact that I am incapable of exalting your character to anything beyond these inferior words, " he stated.

Tatsuki stared, Orihime's mouth hung open, Chad grunted, and all the other students sat dazed in a collective silence.

The door to the office banged open, the teacher emerging out. Her face was pale, something that the students had never seen before.

" Chad, Urryu, Inoue, Tatsuki, and Keigo, please come back to my office."

"WHHHAAA-! I didn't do anything!" Keigo wailed.

" Get up moron!" Ishida elbowed him under the table.

Chad rose, nervously rubbing his arm. Tatsuki and Orihime got up next, followed by Ishida and Keigo. They all filed into the office, the door shutting ominously behind them.

The teacher sat down at her desk, hands running through her hair. she took off her glasses, absentmindedly rubbing them on her shirt collar.

" I suppose you are all wondering why you are in my office," she said, voice shaky. She swallowed, continuing. " As you all know, I just got a phone call and it was carrying some rather unfortunate news."

Sweat beaded on Orihime's forehead.

What was she about to tell them?

" What... is it sensei?" Chad asked, feet shifting.

The teacher sighed, placing her glasses on her desk.

" Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki, are dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Disbelief muted the air in the room. Nobody breathed. Nobody said anything.

Orihime gasped, ten seconds too late, the rest of the occupants of the room showing various reactions of alarm as if that single inhalation of breath had released everyone from silence.

" Those t-two little girls?" Chads eyes widened under his thick mop of hair.

The teacher nodded. Tatsuki's eyes glowed with rage. " Who did you hear this from! Who called?" she yelled.

"Ichigo's father."

Those words confirmed everyone's fears . Tatsuki backed into the wall, hand pressed against her heart.

" Yuzu-san... Karin-san... too young..." Tears rolled down Orihime's cheeks. Ishida put a hand on her shoulder. " How did they die?" he whispered.

" They were found in their rooms by Ichigo himself, with multiple lacerations on their bodies. But no one was in the room."

" Oh my god." Everyone looked up now, surprised by the sound of Keigo's voice. He had been silent up until then.

Keigo covered his mouth, sweat rolling down his cheek, and he ran out of the room.

The teacher shook her head. " Make sure he tells nobody else."

" Why?" asked Tatsuki.

" That... Is what Ichigo wanted. But he refused to come to the phone." She stared at her lap. " I really should have waited until after school to tell you all this. If you need to, you can all pop into the hallway to get some fresh air... Oh Ishida, you could go and help Orihime clean up..."

Orihime's body shook like a frail leaf on the wind, contemplating the leap off the branch. Tatsuki stepped forward, not so gently removing Ishida's hand from her shoulder.

" Thank you sensei, but I can take care of that." she said. Ishida just stared at her. Was she really not trusting him with Orihime?

"Actually..." Orihime's voice was thick. " ... I should be fine by myself." She flashed Tatsuki a weak smile before walking out of the room.

The teacher looked out the door before turning to the three of them. " Well all of you can still go in the hallway.."

Tatsuki and Chad immediately shook their heads. " We should be fine, sensei." Tatsuki supplemented. They both stepped out.

Ishida gulped. " I... take a quick break from the class... sensei, if that's all right."

The teacher couldn't help but smile at him. " You can go. And if you are going to be talking to Orihime, I won't tell Tatsuki."

Ishida left the room after that, but the teacher couldn't help but notice a slight redness on his face.

* * *

><p>" Kurosaki-kun... Nii-san..."<p>

How would that feel? To lose someone- someone younger than you? Orihime knew what it felt like, when she lost her brother. She had felt like he was her shield, protecting her from the danger of the world, being her only companion in her more lonely days.

_'I wonder if Ichigo feels responsible... like he failed to protect them... I hope he doesn't.'_

Orihime bent down over the sink, splashing cold water on her face. It mingled with her tears, and she swiped at her eyes in vain.

_'What kind of terrible person would do something like that... destroy a life, destroy a family... I wonder if whoever killed them feels guilty. They should.'_

" Orihime-san."

" Huh?" She turned around. The door was slightly open, and the crack widened as Ishida stepped in.

" WAAAAAAHHHH! ISHIDA-KUN, THIS IS THE GIRLS ROOM! HOW DID YOU GET IN!"she shrieked.

Ishida appeared puzzled by her hysterics. "Through the door...?"

" Oh." Orihime said lamely. She straightened up, averting her red eyes from his face. " What do you need?"

The blush on his face from earlier returned. " I just wanted to make sure that you were all right."

" Ishida..." Her eyes teared again, and she turned away. " I really don't want to talk right now."

" Are you sur-"

" Yes. Go."

His face showed hints of hurt, and he turned towards the door as if to leave. But as if on instinct he turned around, eyes defiant, facing her again. His hand reached forward. When it was not an inch away from her shoulder he pulled back, pressing it against his chest.

" We're all scared Inoue." He abruptly turned around, heading out the door, his footsteps echoing into the distant hallway.

Orihime stared after him, mouth slightly ajar.

" Urryu?"


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness. It swirled around in his semi-concious dreams, bringing back memories better left forgotten, smothering any hope or light.

Ichigo awakened that morning after having a terrible nights sleep, emerging from his room with dark circles under his eyes, not feeling hungry, but his stomach growling despite that. He then trudged downstairs, feet clunking on each step. He sent a lingering glance to the picture of his two sisters, now flipped backwards so no one could witness their faces, then flung open the refrigerator door, shoved a slice of bread into his mouth, and then chased it down with some orange juice, expired two days ago, chugged from it's container.

Nobody minded, so why should he care?

He then sluggishly stomped back upstairs, and returned to his bed, burying his face in his pillows, opening his eyes only when the slight sound of his fathers car starting up.

Eventually Ichigo fell into a slightly natural sleep. He dreamed of Rukia, dancing in front of him, wiggling her fingers in a flirtatious wave before disappearing into the shadows. Ichigo screamed her name, but when he tried to run after her, he tripped on his own shoe laces, falling face first into the mud.

" I **told** you to tie your shoes."

"Stupid big brother."

He wasn't hearing this.

" Yuzu? Karin?"

" Uh, **yeah**. Who else."

Ichigo turned around, eyes wide with shock.

" No..."

The only people who stood there were two figures, both too tall to be his sisters. Both clad in white, they were too immersed in shadow for Ichigo to see their faces.

" He truly is an idiot." said the one on the left.

" I told you. They're all trash. Fooled so easily. They're even easier to kill." the one on the right replied. They both sounded male.

One of the figures fingers emerged out of the shadows, glowing with a red light.

" What are you doing?" The finger drew closer and closer, until it touched the tip of his nose.

" Adios." Everything exploded.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke screaming.<p>

" Just a dream, just a dream..."he muttered.

_'Yo King, it's raining down here. Messin' up the old guys perm.'_

Ichigo's head throbbed. "Not now, Hichigo."

_'Hell no. You ain't givin' me any of that crap. You're coming down. Now.'_

Ichigo felt a tugging sensation in his chest, as if all the air in his lungs was being sucked out. His vision grew black at the edges, and he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The rain. It soaked into his shinigami uniform, but somewhere between his skin and the fabric, any water dispersed. It was a strange sensation.<p>

Ichigo squinted into the distant fog. A pole protruded into the clouds, and as the air around him cleared, he could see it was Zangetsu.

_' How did Hichigo drag me down here?'_

Suddenly the world beneath his feet tilted, and he began to plummet, falling off the side of his inner world.

Ichigo heard a whooshing sound beside him, and looking to his left, he could see that Zangetsu had joined him in his descent.

" Ichigo." He looked serene, and calm, even when he was plummeting from a building.

" We need to talk."

(AN) Ooh. Weird figures in white clothing, speaking in Spanish, and sending strange attacks from their fingertips. Sound familiar? Any specific characters? I can't say I know myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The world suddenly flipped, horizontal once again, as if gravity had suddenly decided to right itself. Ichigo clumsily collapsed on the ground, while Zangetsu hovered about six inches above his head, as if he was trying to prove his superiority in height.

" It is raining Ichigo."he stated simply. " That means that something is wrong."

" Yeah, a great excuse to drag me down there." he mumbled.

Hichigo abruptly materialized between them. " You should have seen the old guy,"he sneered. " He was all twitchy. He looked like he was having a spasm attack each time a raindrop hit his shoulder!"

" Hichigo, your presence is not needed here. Your immaturity and rather large head are disturbing our conversation," Zangetsu not so politely pointed out.

Ichigo scowled. " What conversation?I never agreed to come down here in the first place," he said, irritability oozing out of his voice.

" Wha-" The air around him suddenly became a blur as Ichigo felt his feet lifted off the ground. In a flash his feet made contact with something thankfully solid again.

Stomach spinning, Ichigo observed his surroundings.

Being in his inner world, everything still looked the same, except now Zangetsu was now gone.

Hichigo smirked at him. " Don't worry. That old fart is far away."

" Like I care? You are even more annoying than him!"

This banter felt unfamiliar on Ichigo's tongue, after such a long period of next to no social contact.

" Hm. Well, Zangetsu is too stoic to listen to anything like that. He would keep on blathering about 'destiny', and 'fate' and, 'this is how it was supposed to be'... Not that I have any clue as to what the hell is going on. Lately we haven't been able to go so deep into your mind. We can only view your dreams." Hichigo explained.

Ichigo felt a wave of nausea. Probing his mind? Listening to his most inner thoughts? Watching his dreams like they were some crappy dish soap commercials?

_'Damn... Just what did they see?'_

Hichigo looked at him expectantly. " I still want an explanation about these clouds, you know."

'_ No point in hiding it...' _

" My sisters died," he said shortly.

Hichigo stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. " That all?"

" What do you mean? How does that not hold any significance to you?" Ichigo yelled.

Hichigo was wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks, when his eyes suddenly darkened.

" You ever been to hell, kid?"

_' What kind of question is that?...'_

" Um... No..."

" Well, I'll have you know, hell isn't a place. It isn't a thing, either. It exists neither in this world, the soul society, or Hueco Mundo. Hell, you see..."

"... is when you have nothing left. When you have committed so many sins that nothing in this world lives for you, and you live for nothing. I've been to hell. It isn't pretty. Lucky for me, I found something worth living for again." Hichigo's eyes narrowed, and he looked Ichigo straight in his face.

" I **will **take over your body, as you writhe around, consumed by the flame of hatred. And when that day comes, the horse will finally ride it's master."

(AN) Still have no clue who the white clad figures are.:( Oh well. Since I uploaded two chapters in two days for this story, I will try to upload three chapters in two days for my other story, Family.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo stared at him in shock. " I thought you were trying to 'stop the rain', not tell me that it is inevitable that my body will be taken over by you! And why would you warn me? That kind of takes the surprise factor out of it. Now I can anticipate what you are doing."

Hichigo smirked. " But you are beyond weak. Taking over your body would be a piece of cake. And besides..."

Before Ichigo could blink, Hichigo was behind him, sword drawn and placed at his throat.

"...you're so vulnerable right now. You're more shaken than you'd care to admit after your sisters' death. I'm sure that you went near berserk when you saw their blood staining the floor." he whispered.

" YOU!" With a surprising show of deft agility, Ichigo sprang up, throwing Hichigo off his back. His sword clattered to the ground, shattering through a window, falling into the building they stood on. Soon Ichigo had Hichigo in the same position he had been trapped in earlier.

Hichigo's eyes glowed. " Fine! Kill me! But your inner world is not reality. I will come back, and it is impossible to stop me."

The pressure of Ichigo's sword in his neck faded, and Hichigo now felt it in his shoulder.

Ichigo slashed downward without a warning, cutting into his shoulder. Hichigo choked, placing his hand there to stem the flow of blood. " Damn!"

" If that won't kill you, then it will leave you with a pleasant going away gift. I'm leaving, and I hope the rain in here drowns you!"

Ichigo began to storm away, Hichigo collapsing to his knees behind him. The puddles around his body ran red.

" You're scared."

Ichigo turned around, scowling. " I don't want to hear anything from you, leech."

" You are as frightened as hell, of me, and whatever killed your sisters. I know who did by the way." he added.

" What? You're lying."

" No, I honestly do. You know what else I know? They could kill you in two seconds flat. Hey, they could kill you just by glancing at you. And they will. They are going to try to kill you, and all of your friends and relatives. They will shatter your world, one person at a time. And I'm warning you for a reason. If you die, then I won't have a body to consume. I'll be damned to some corner of your mind, and never see light again!" Hichigo yelled. Ichigo faltered, foot splashing into a puddle.

_Stronger than me...?_

_How dare they attack someone as young and weak as my sisters!_

This was beyond what he could handle. Ichigo pressed his hands to the sides of his head, silently shaking it. His throat closed, his mouth dry.

He could barely breathe. Shutting his eyes tight, he fell to the ground.

The rain now fell harder, dropping in temperature until each drop was frozen, stinging against Ichigo's bare skin. Thunder crashed overhead, lightning soon illuminating Hichigo, who still lay on the ground. His insanity crazed eyes were now darkened, giving the impression that his pupils had disappeared, melting into the midnight black of his sclera.

" Please... let me go..." Ichigo finally relinquished any hold on his consciousness that he had, and head spinning, his body fully collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo woke once again, he lay in his bed, blankets tucked around his shoulders. He could hear the sound of his father storming around in the kitchen, and the suns last rays filtered through his window.<p>

How long had he been down there?

None of that mattered anyway.

_ He knows who killed your sisters...They could annihilate me with a glance... and they are going to murder everyone else..._

Ichigo pressed his palm against his lips, his shallow breaths condensing on his hand.

Hichigo was right. He **was **scared.

* * *

><p>(AN) I can hear this story screaming and shrieking for it's tenth review. Literally. It's began to infiltrate my dreams.:P<p>

I am honestly grateful for all the reviews this story has gotten. I didn't think it would become this popular. Thanks to anyone who is reading this:)


	7. Chapter 7

" But Nii-san! I reeeaaaallly want to go swimming!"

" I already gave an answer to your request. No. It just rained and I refuse to have anyone of the Kuchuki family taint their skin with the disgusting bacteria that are most certainly in that pool. I will have a cleaning squad from the fourth division clean it. They should be here in less than half an hour." Byakuya blew a loose strand of hair out of his face, a habit of his when he was irritated, arousing startled shouts and gasps from the various servants assembled around him.

" Sir! I insist if your hair is in your eyes, do not take it upon yourself to move it! Have one of our groomers do it for you!"

" Is the hair gel I gave you this morning not powerful enough, sir?"

" I am fine. You are all dismissed. Alert me if the cleaners show up," he said shortly.

The servants retreated, various mutterings of 'such a brave man' and ' I really should look into a more powerful hair product for him' filling the air.

Rukia pouted. She actually wasn't really in the mood to go swimming, but it didn't hurt to take advantage of her stay in the Soul Society. She had a multitude of servants and maids at her command, and a brother who viewed the word 'spoiled' as a phrase used by people who were jealous of their financial situation. Plus, the constant spiritual particles around her were helping her regain her powers. She hadn't drawn her sword during her stay so far, not having a reason to, but she was pretty certain if she did, she would be in prime fighting condition.

Byakuya sent her a glance, his usually steely eyes softening slightly. " Are you bored Rukia? There is plenty of entertainment in the house, if needed. Or we could spar. I haven't seen you pull out your sword in a while.

Rukia was about to agree when the sound of fast moving footsteps echoed through the door behind them. It flew open and Renji ran in, trailed by a cluster of protesting servants.

Renji appeared as though he had been running for a while. Sweat dripped down his brow, and panting, he pulled his sword out of his sheathe, leaning on it.

Hints of disgust registered on Byakuya's face. " Please go get Abarai a towel. His sweat is forming a puddle on the new tiles."

Through heavy pants, Renji said, " I apologize for intruding sir. As for the towel, I should be fine. "

Byakuya's face obviously said that he valued his tiles more than Renji's personal opinion, but he shook his head in dismissal. " What brings you here?"

Renji regained his composure, wiping the perspiration from his face. " I need Rukia. A matter has risen up in Karakura town. Ten mysterious reiatsu can be detected. We don't recognize any of them as any of the members of the squads, but they are different than hollow's."

" What?" Rukia stared at him. " When did they show up on the radars?"

" A few days ago. Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I had other...things to do." Byakuya could sense the very obvious vibe that Renji wasn't pleased that he had dumped all that paperwork on him just before the weekend. Renji grimaced. " And... We think that one of them killed some one. "

" Oh no. We should go down there, " Rukia gasped.

" Just what I was thinking, " he smirked, satisfied by their spontaneous agreement.

" Just a sec. I have to change." Rukia dashed back to the house.

Renji could feel Byakuya's eyes boring into the back of his head.

" What?" he exclaimed, turning around to face him.

" You keep her safe, all right?"

Renji blinked in surprise. " Of course."

" Good. " Renji wasn't so sure, but he thought he saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

The door burst open and Rukia emerged, clad in her shinigami uniform, sword worn at her hip.

She nodded to Renji. " Let's go."

They both launched into the air, leaping over the fence.

Byakuya shook his head. " Idiots."


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He cracked open his bleary eyes, trying to focus on his alarm clock.

_6:05..._

Ichigo buried his face in his pillows. This was pure insanity. The knocking on his doors persisted, until finally, without an objection to entering his room, his father creaked open the door.

" Dad..." he moaned. " What are you doing...?"

" Good morning Ichigo. Get up." His voice sounded like a military officer's. It made Ichigo remember his father's more eccentric morning greetings, usually involving him crashing and breaking a window, or collapsing in the neighbor's peonies. But his voice had more authority now, and Ichigo was actually inclined to listen.

He propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. " What do you want?" he groaned.

" You're going to school today." He held up his uniform.

Ichigo pulled the covers over his head. " I don't want to. I'm completely content to stay here."

" I'm your father. You have to do what I say."

To Ichigo, that sounded somewhat desperate, as though his father was asserting his authority to prove his point.

" I've only been absent for four days," he pointed out.

" But you've been lying around for six. Ichigo."

" What?''

" Do you think that this is what they would have wanted? For you to essentially give up on life, to mope around?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew that this just an attempt to get him out of bed, he could sense that there was some truth behind his words.

_**Is** this what they would have wanted?_

" I will see you downstairs in five minutes." His father exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ichigo was tempted to close his eyes again, but he didn't, pulling his legs over the side of the bed, pushing the blankets far away where they couldn't seduce him into climbing back in.

_It **isn't** what they would have wanted._

Without opening his windows to let in any light, Ichigo pulled off his shirt, replacing it with the custom white shirt in his uniform. He did the same with his pants, stifling a yawn as he zipped them up.

As he began to button up his shirt, he pulled back the curtain on his window slightly. The sunlight filtered through the crack, and he pushed it open more. The sun was just rising, it's colors so vibrant and bright that they hurt to look at. But the illumination that it cast on the surrounding buildings and trees was subtle, bathing them in pastel colors. The sun slowly emerged from the horizon, and soon everything glowed orange, consumed by the inferno of light.

" Ichigo! What is keeping you!" His fathers voice filtered through his door from downstairs.

_Since when has he cared whether I'm late or not?_

Ichigo closed the curtain once again, shutting out all of the light. He buttoned the last buttons on his shirt, and pulled his sweater over his head. In bare socks, he walked over to his closet, shoving his feet into the shoes that rested there.

Before he stepped out of the door, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had no color in the mirror, and his eyes were just black pits.

_Strange... in the dark I don't look that much different from Hichigo..._

He turned his doorknob, opening his door and stepping into the hallway. As he passed his sisters' room, he noticed that the door was closed. He went closer, opening it quietly and stepping inside.

" What...?"

All of the furniture, rugs, curtains; any item that used to be in the room was now gone. The room smelled of dust and silence. It was as though his sisters had never been there.

A small lump lay on the floor in the corner. He walked over to it, his shadow extending until it blended with the wall.

Squinting his eyes in the dark, Ichigo could see the outline of one of Yuzu's old dolls sitting in the dust. He crouched down, putting the limp bundle in his palm. A suprised squeak came from under his hand. A rat ran out across the floor, loose bits of stuffing clinging to it's nose. It had been using the doll's body for it's nest.

Ichigo's hands trembled and he dropped the doll. He charged out of the room, clomping down the stairs.

His father sat in the rocking chair in the living room, casually flipping to the sports section.

" Dad! Where is all of Yuzu and Karin's stuff!"

He didn't even look up. " Some of it was donated. Some of it was burnt."

" What? Burnt! Dad, why did you...?"

His father closed the paper, getting to his feet. He rubbed the stubble on his chin. " Son, nobody wants to buy blood drenched sheets."

How could he be so nonchalant about this? Ichigo closed his hands into fists. Placing them at his sides, he yelled," Is that all their possessions are to you now! Worthless junk to be pawned off!"

" Ichigo, I-"

Ichigo lunged at his father, grabbing his collar. Ichigo was still shorter than him, so he dragged his head down until they were almost nose to nose.

" Dad." His voice shook. " Do you think that **this **is what they would have wanted?"

They stared at each other for a moment, each trying to read the others eyes.

Finally his father pulled away, averting his eyes.

" I'm sorry... for taking out my grief... on you, son, " he said.

Ichigo suddenly felt guilty. He suddenly found himself not able to look him in the eye. " You shouldn't be apologizing. I haven't even talked to you in the past few days. "

His father looked at him again. " I guess... we're just both stressed out and sad, " he supplemented.

Ichigo felt a sense of awkwardness wash over him. They were beginning to sound like to people trying to solve a staged conflict on television. He tried to end it quickly.

" I guess we are. " He tried to step past his father, but he was blocked by an arm.

" I'm driving you to school today, " he said, producing a pair of keys from his pockets.

Ichigo felt that there was no point in arguing, so he just shrugged, picking up his backpack before opening the door. He stepped outside, the air on his skin cold and harsh, but oddly soothing.

The car door clicked just as Ichigo put his hand on the handle, and he yanked it open, throwing his backpack on the ground. His father climbed in on the other side, starting up the car.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes, his father pulled up at the school. Ichigo hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders. He was about to open the door when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.<p>

He turned his head around. His dad looked back, concern shining in his eyes. " If you're not feeling well, call, alright?"

" Alright. " Ichigo stepped onto the curb, walking towards the big front doors of the school.

Various students were gathered in their customary clumps dotting the walkway, waiting for the bell to ring. Ichigo noted, relieved, that nobody was giving him strange looks. His father **had **listened then, and only informed the teacher to tell his friends about his sisters.

But as Ichigo walked further down, he saw a face he recognized.

She was staring at him, raven hair flipping around her chin. She wore all black, sandals, and a white belt tied around her waist. Her deep indigo eyes studied him behind thick, dark lashes.

_Rukia..._


	9. Chapter 9

" Rukia!" he yelled. He ran foward, elbowing past any students in his way.

When he was about five feet away from her, he could see her eyes widen. He shoved past one last person.

She was gone.

" Rukia?" Now people were staring at him, some whispering behind their hands and sending him pointed glances.

From behind him, a hand sent him smashing into the fence. The air was knocked out of his chest as the hand held him there.

" Oi, Kurosaki. What was that shove about earlier? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

He tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he got his jaw banged against the fence. Judging by the tone of voice and the size of the person behind him, it was probably one of the typical low wit jocks pinning him.

" Off."

The weight behind him went away, and Ichigo leaned on the fence, panting. He turned around, eyes widening.

"Chad?"

Chad had the guy by the scruff of the neck. His feet hung four inches off the ground.

" Don't touch him." he said let go, and the guy fell to the grass. On the ground, quivering, he looked smaller than both of them.

For some reason, this brought back a sense of deja vu. He hadn't needed to be protected by Chad since he had received his shinigami abilities, but in his weak, human form, Chad was definitely stronger.

Chad glanced at Ichigo as though as though he had just noticed him there. " Ichigo. You're back."

Ichigo forced an attempt at a weak smile. " I don't want to be. "

Chad's brow furrowed. " Oh yes. I am sorry... for what happened. I hope... you feel better soon. " His speech seemed hurried. He nodded at Ichigo, and then he slowly started to back away.

" Thanks, " he said, but he was sure that Chad was too far away to hear him.

Shrugging, he continued towards the door. The bell rang just as he reached it, and he hastened to get inside, to avoid getting trampled by the horde of students rushing in.

As he walked up the stairs, Ichigo thought about Chad's reaction from earlier.

He had obviously wanted to avoid the topic of death, and had felt awkward trying to console him about his sisters. But Ichigo couldn't blame him. Chad wasn't a talkative guy, and his emotions were sparse, hardly ever displayed.

He reached the top of the stairs. The first locker on the left was Ishida's, and he was currently at it, rummaging through his book bag. He tried to veer away. He didn't want to deal with any more strained conversations.

Just as he thought he was safe, he heard a shout of, " Kurosaki!"

It was useless to avoid the inevitable. He turned around, but was surprised to see Tatsuki wading through the students. When she reached him, she smiled. "I thought you would never come back!"

This was different. He tried to smile, but instead grimaced. " I didn't think so either. "

Her face fell, and it became obvious that her happiness was all an act.

" Ichigo.." she said tentatively. " Are you feeling all right?"

He turned away, eyes darkening. " What do you think?"

Her face tightened, and he felt ashamed. He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh.

Before he could apologize, she retaliated. " Well how should I know! I had no way to talk to you!" Her eyes shone. " I called you on your phone four times! But you never picked up and - Ichigo..." She seemed small at that moment. Her fists were balled up, tucked at her chest. " ... I was really scared for you."

His eyes widened. She had been that worried? He was amazed that someone as loud and brash as Tatsuki could feel such gentle emotions such as fear and sadness. He faced her again, placing his hand on her shoulder.

" I'm sorry for frightening you, Tatsuki, " he said.

" There's no need for you to apologize, idiot! But..." she looked away. "... I'm really sorry that happened. They were such sweet and beautiful girls."

His throat tightened, and he removed his hand from her shoulder. " Thank you." His voice came out thick.

Now it was him walking away quickly. He soon reached his locker, rapidly turning his combination.

_After all this time... I still can't cry._

* * *

><p>Ichigo reached his classroom without encountering anyone who knew what had happened. But when he stepped in the classroom, he nearly collided with Orihime.<p>

By the way she was standing there, it seemed that she had been waiting for him.

" Oh! Kurosaki-kun! You're back!" she exclaimed. " Oh. " Her face fell.

She bowed her head. " I'm really sor-sorry fo-for what-" Her voice began to crack, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ishida suddenly came up from behind him. " I think what Inoue is trying to say is that she's sorry for what happened. " He stepped past him, gently taking her arm and leading her to her seat.

Ichigo had heard something in his voice indicating that is what he had wanted to say too.

The teacher entered the room, all smiles until she saw Ichigo. She gave him a nod indicating that she would talk to him later. Everyone rushed to their seats, terrified of being caught tardy, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes were on Ichigo until he sat down.

She composed herself once more, scanning the rows of desks with her eyes.

" It seems that everyone is here, " she said. She launched into some explanation for the cancelation of the dance next week, but Ichigo wasn't listening. He had seen something outside through the window. At first it was just a flicker, but then he saw two heads. One was black, and one was pink.

_So Renji is here too._

_I won't let them get away this time._

" Sensei." He raised his hand.

She paused. " Yes Ichigo?"

" May I please use the restroom?"

" But Ichigo, the bell just rang, you should have gone before class-"

" Its an emergency!" He rose from his seat, sprinting to the door and into the hallway.

He sped through the school, pausing only in the bathroom to leave his body there, going into his shinigami form.

He finally reached the front door. Shoving it open, he ran down the field. They still stood there.

" Rukia! Renji!"

They turned around at their names, and thankfully, they stayed put.

He slowed down as he joined them, panting.

" What are you guys doing here?" he exclaimed.

He was relieved to see Rukia. He had felt like he would never see her again, like their goodbyes in the Soul Society had been final.

" Ichigo. There have been ten reiatsus sensed here in Karakura Town. We don't recognize them as Soul Reaper, or anything else." Her words were short, clipped. She was just relaying the message to him, not telling him this for his own personal benefit.

" Killed?" he asked. An ominous dread settled in his stomach.

Renji scoffed, shaking his head. " Sorry; I said that incorrectly. **Two **people were killed. At the same time and the same place."

" What?" His skin went cold. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Renji sent him a strange look. " What? Do you know about it of something?"

Ichigo's eyes stung. The heaviness from earlier disappeared, reforming in the form of moisture in his eyes.

" Rukia." The pressure there built, and now he felt tears trickling from the sides of his eyes.

In two strides, he had her in his arms.

Rukia stiffened under his embrace. " Ichigo..."

His body shook, all the way down to the arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly reached out, arm extending until it reached around his back. With each intake of breath, his chest vibrated under her fingers.

Something was wrong. In all of the time that she had known Ichigo, she had never seen him cry. In fact, he had rarely ever shown the emotion of sadness.

She couldn't even picture him crying.

But now as she held him, his tears dropped off of his chin, landing on her head.

Something was** seriously **wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

" Ichigo." She pulled away from him, stepping back a few paces. " Whats wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

He stood there silently. His eyes were rimmed in red, the deep shadowy bags under them indicating he hadn't slept good in a while. His tears sent dirty tracks down his cheeks.

He lifted a hand to his face, shielding it from her large eyes. He turned away, stretching out his hand behind him.

" Give me your cellphone. Now."

" Ichigo- why do you-"

" I said give it. **Now!**" He turned on her, eyes glowing with hatred and anger. " Rukia, those bastards need to be tracked down and killed. Can't you see that!" he yelled. He lunged at her, but was intercepted by a arm held out in his way.

" What the hell is wrong with you," Renji said coldly. Red eyes met amber as he tightened his hold on his wrist. " You do not approach Rukia like that, no matter how pissed you are . Now answer her question please. I would like to know too."

He let go, and Ichigo stumbled back, rubbing his wrist.

" They killed my sisters. I know it. " His face tightened with fury.

" Ichigo..." They both stared at him, eyes wide in shock. That statement was unexpected. Rukia stepped forward, hand trembling. " Ichigo, I..."

" Stop." With a snap of his wrist, his hand was clamped over her mouth. He could feel her lips, soft and moist, under his palm.

She tried to say something, but it came out muffled. He took off his hand.

Her speech came out in a blur." Ichigo, I'm so sorry, why didn't you just say so-"

" All I want is to avenge their deaths, " he interupted calmly, as though he was saying, ' All I want is to put the pickles on the side, not on the sandwich.'

" Now, " he continued, voice toneless, " do you have any clue who they are, or where they are?"

She shook her head, fear glinting in her usually stony eyes.

Ichigo turned around. " Then I have no reason to talk to you," he dismissed callously.

" What? How can you just shove me off like that!" Rukia exclaimed.

He acted as though he had never heard her. " I have to get back to class. The teacher will be waiting. "

Renji ran in front of him, just as he began to walk away. " Where do you think you're going! You haven't even explained half of it to us!"

" I've explained enough." Surprising both of them, his next step jumped in the air, and he flash stepped away, leaving Rukia and Renji in the dust.

Thunder rumbled from the distant horizon, just as rain began to fall from the sky. It seemed as though the clouds were weeping, shedding tears of regret.

Renji swore, while Rukia stared at the ground where he used to stand.

" Ichigo..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's classes went on as they usually did. First, a math lesson with complex equations that he could never figure out in his wildest dreams, geography, language arts, and science.<p>

He barely listened, only tuning in when the teachers voice reached his ears, through the mass turmoil thoughts in his head. During the whole morning, Orihime twitched in her seat, sending him brief sideways glances from under her bangs. He didn't dare to look her in the eye.

Finally, the blessed bell cried it's call, and Ichigo rose out of his seat, almost running to the door.

" Ichigo, come here."

He whistled out a low sigh through his lips, turning around to face the teacher.

She crossed the classroom to him, fingers twisting at her sides.

" I offer my condolences, " she said shortly. " Also, I've scheduled for you to meet with our new counseler during lunch today. " She looked up at him hesitantlly. " Is that okay? It was the only time available, but I might be able to find some time next week-"

He shook his head. " That should be fine."

She gave him a relived smile, pushing up her glasses on her nose. " Great! Her office is the last room down the hall on the left!"

" Alright." Ichigo strode out of the room, hands in his pockets. His foot longingly stepped to the right, in the direction of the smell of food, but he shook his head, following his teachers directions and going to the left.

As he started down the hall, he couldn't help but send a lingering glance to the window.

They were gone. He scoffed. He should have expected that.

His thoughts began to wander to what the teacher had said. New counsler? What had happened to the old one?

His feet finally reached the door, and he hovered there, contemplating whether he should knock of not.

" Come in." A low voice startled him. How had they known he was there?

He placed a sweaty palm on the doorknob, slowly turning it.

The door creaked open, revealing a deep brown desk. A woman sat at it, eyes never straying from the papers that sat there.

She wore a crisp white shirt over a black pleated skirt. She had golden hair, cropped short. It contrasted greatly with her rich brown skin.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were gray, lined in green. She cleared her throat.

" My name is Tia Harribel. Please sit down."


	11. Chapter 11

They sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed to be forever. Well, at least Ichigo felt like he shouldn't be there, like he was intruding on the silent counselor and her pile of paperwork.

He licked his lips, deciding to break the silence. " I'm here from the sophomore class of Mrs-"

" I'm well aware. " She looked up at him for what seemed to be the first time. Ichigo thought he saw her eyes widen, but a moment later her face was calm once more.

" That… Is quite a peculiar shade of hair you have," she commented.

Ichigo tried to prevent a groan from sliding past his lips. He couldn't keep track of how many times he had been told that. " Thank you," he said slowly.

She straightened her back, all business once again. " Well, since I have properly introduced myself, I see it fit for you to do the same."

" My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

Now he definitely saw her eyes widen. She took a sharp intake of breath. For some reason, she also began to fidget with the cellphone on her desk.

" Um… are you alright?" he asked. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

" I am perfectly fine," she snapped. Ichigo was slightly taken aback by the bite in her tone.

_' Was it something I said…?'_

" Well, " she said quickly. "- as we can both see very well, I have plenty of paperwork to do. And I am sure that you have lunch that you would rather be eating than talking to me, so I'm sure that we would both be perfectly happy to be out of each other's presence. " He stared at her in dumb amazement. Wasn't she the counselor, who was supposed to dedicate her time to speaking carefully with students, helping them solve their personal problems, and well, counseling them?

But he couldn't deny what she'd just said. Ever since when he was a little kid, he'd always hated counselors. It wasn't a personal thing, but he was sick of adults he barely knew trying to place themselves in the same shoes as him. He hated their fake cheery smiles, and " it will be okays" and their, " now, it isn't too bads."

He had them when his mother had died, and when he had been bullied a few years ago when he had first started going to Karakura High. The counselor **then **wouldn't just shove him off like that. He had memories of practically being chained to his leather seat, of being forced to essentially vomit up any thoughts or hopes that had ever crossed his mind.

But this counselor on the other hand, was beginning to look pretty good.

" Are you serious?" he asked her, unable to hold back the hopeful jubilation in his voice.

" Get out," she said coldly.

She sounded like she was trying to crush him with her words, to smash him and squeeze out any happiness in his soul. But Ichigo felt pretty joyful considering that.

" Thankyousomuch!" He jumped out of his seat, running towards the door.

" Wait." That word stopped him in is tracks, and his sigh of relief turned into one of frustration.

" You forgot something," she said.

" Hm?" He turned around, and his heart almost stopped.

She dangled his shinigami badge on her index finger. Her eyes curiously examined the skull emblem on it's front, and he felt as though her very fingers were raking it, trying to expose all of it's secrets.

" How- how can you- why can you see-" He abruptly halted, face reddening. " I would like to have that back, please."

Ichigo saw a brief flash of teeth. " No need to get panic. It isn't as though I **stole** it from you." She beckoned him forward with her free finger. He strode across the room, snatching it and shoving it in his pocket. He then wheeled around, his eyes intent on the door.

" I will see you around, Kurosaki Ichigo." she said, her voice holding a hint of ominousness.

He gulped as he stepped into the hallway. He shut the door behind him, the wood rattling behind his back.

She was telling the truth. She hadn't stole it from his pocket.

**He had never had it on him in the first place.**

* * *

><p>Tatsuki sighed. The day had seemed extra sluggish, especially in the afternoon. She had thought that Ichigo wasn't that talkative in the morning, but he was literally silent in the afternoon.<p>

He had seemed really nervous about something too. His hands had been twisting in their pockets, and his teeth had dug into his lip.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder as she stepped out into the open door. The sun shone in the clear sky, and the air had warmed up since that morning too.

She let out a happy whistle. She didn't have to go to karate today, which was a relief. She had been helping the coach with some of the younger kids in the dojo, and when she was sparring one of the nasty little boogers had kicked her in the ribs. But she still had some volunteer time at the senior home, so she still had something to do after school.

She turned off of the next block, spotting the small, lavender building just around the corner.

_' Oh.'_

She smiled. The blossoms on the cherry trees surrounding the walls were just beginning to open. Some of the elderly people were sitting outside, around brightly colored picnic tables, watching the day go by. She made her way to the swinging doors. One of the old women smiled at her. " Good afternoon, Tatsuki," she said in her quavery voice.

She grinned back. " Good afternoon, Ms. Hatsuke."

She stepped into the building, pausing to check into the desk in the lobby. As she walked down the hall, she was stopped by one of the nurses there.

" Tatsuki, we have a new worker here. Could you show him around? Explain to him what to do?" the nurse asked politely.

" Oh, sure. Where is he?" she asked, equally cheerful.

" I'm right here." A male voice came from right behind her, startling her into a jump.

She whirled around, eyes wide. " You surprised me!" Her mouth stayed open, even after she was done talking.

The man was strange in appearance. His face was oval shaped, his eyes a pale baby blue, behind his shiny glasses. His lips were full, a prominent feature on his face. He wore lilac scrubs.

But that wasn't what was peculiar. It was his hair. It was a bright pink, and fell in waves around his head.

" Um, nice to meet you," she stammered. " My name is Tatsuki."

" Ah yes." He pushed up his glasses onto his nose. " And my name is Szayel Apporo. It is an honor to meet you." A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He put his hand over his heart, bowing until she saw the top of his pink head.

" We should be the best of friends."


	12. Chapter 12

(AN) A new chapter! Oh yeah, and regarding one of the reviews I got, this is taking place before the Arracnar arc.

Read and review!

" Um.. me too..?" Tatsuki didn't know how to respond to such a flamboyant introduction.

The nurse suddenly appeared behind her. " Good! Tatsuki, how about you show him where all the rooms are, and the dosage chart for the patients!" A moaning sound came from the room on the right and the nurse gave them a tight smile, dashing inside.

" Alright," Tatsuki answered to the empty hallway. " C'mon." she said, turning around and walking down the hall. She glanced back at Szayel. He still had that creepy smirk on his face, and he nodded, speeding up until his footsteps mirrored hers.

She led him to the back of the building, where a large poster was plastered to the wall. It displayed a chart, with three vertical columns.

" So this is the dosage chart. A good number of the patients are on drugs here, and we need to give them the right amounts, at the right times," she explained.

" Oh. Fascinating." He leaned down, so close that she could feel his breathing on her ear. She inched away from him, closer to the poster.

" The first column shows the patient's name, and their room number. The second column shows the medication that they need, and the third column shows the times that they need to be given their medication. Got that?"

His teeth, flashing in a smile, filled the space by her head.

" Why of course, I got that." His voice lowered slightly. " Your voice is most captivating."

His voice sent chills down her spine. She stepped away. " How about I show you the recreation room?" she said hesitantly.

He pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

" Anything you say."

* * *

><p>The bright artificial lights and soft hum of chatter in the recreation room sent relief through Tatsuki's body. There was something off about Szayel, something wrong. She was glad to be out of that dark hallway with him, where the only sound was his words, brushing the back of her neck and making the hair there stand on end.<p>

" Is something bothering you?" A hand suddenly was on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, not daring to look Szayel in the eye. " Don't do that." Anger sliced through her tone.

She heard laughter behind her. " I know how you feel. After all..." He was in front of her, his round eyes probing hers.

"...it is quite depressing to be in a room full of failed expieriments," he finished.

She turned away from him, but somehow he held her gaze with his eyes. " What do you mean?" she gasped.

For once, his mouth tugged at the corners into a frown. " I guess I should say that all of you humans are failed expieriments. Your creation never reaped any benefits. Your breath does nothing but to destroy your atmosphere. Your large clumsy feet trod on anything smaller than yourselves, not that humans believe that anything smaller than them has any significance. Now-" As he had talked, they had both gradually backed towards the wall. Now her back was pressed up against it. He continued speaking. " - humans are a useless species. But imagine what this world would be like if humans didn't exist anymore." He gave her a crazed grin. " Imagine if this world was inhabited only by beings of power, beings who create, not destroy. Imagine if the only humans left living were ones that had significance, who stood out from the rest!" He cackled.

" What- what are you saying?" she breathed.

He acted as though he had never heard her. " Of course, we would spare human's like you. I know your power, but it's hidden deep within you... we'd have to train you to use it..." It now seemed as though he was talking to himself, rather than her.

" You're a lunatic!" she suddenly exclaimed. This seemed to snap him out of his reverie, and he turned back, facing her again. " What makes you say that, girl?"

" Powers? Superior beings? Killing everyone on earth? Are you psycho?" she yelled.

A mad energy burned in his eyes. " What is so unrealistic about it? Everyone in here is going to die anyway! Look! She's going to die of old age, he's gonna die from that tumor in his liver. Oh, look at him- yes, in the rocking chair? I believe his time is in about two weeks! But why not speed up the process!" Szayel flung his arms about, gesturing towards almost everyone in the room. He had caused quite a scene, everyone stared at him in shock.

" And you know what the greatest thing is?" He leaned down, until his lips brushed her ear. Her vision suddenly began to get fuzzy around the edges, and her knees buckled beneath her. Before Tatsuki lost conciseness completely, she heard him say one last thing.

" No one but you will remember."


	13. Chapter 13

Orihime poked at the buttons on the microwave. She was pretty sure that she had it figured out now. She sent a glance to the manual, crushed up and stuffed in the trash can.

_Well, you never know what is going to happen unless you try._

It seemed that there was going to be a lot of "trying" today. This was also the first time that Orihime tried to bake a cake in a microwave. She hefted up the lump of dough, sitting on a baking tray. She put it in the microwave, setting the timer to two minutes.

Things **always** cooked faster in a microwave.

A sudden knocking came on the front door, and she turned away from the microwave, oblivious to the fact that it was beginning to smoke.

" Coming!" she exclaimed. She ran across the kitchen into the living room, grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

" Oh! Hi!" she exclaimed. There stood Tatsuki, her short spiky hair slightly more messy than usual. She bent over, panting, as though she had run a long distance. Orihime also noticed that she was wearing pajama pants.

" Are you all right?" she asked.

" O-Orihime! You know that senior home I volunteer at?" she breathed.

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. " No."

" What? I go there every Wednesday and Friday!"

" Really?" She cocked her head quizzically. " I didn't know that."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. " No…no…." She shook her head, sweat beading on her forehead.

" No! It wasn't a dream! I remember going there, and showing around...Damn!" Tatsuki banged her forehead on the wall. " What was his damn name? I remember he was creepy, and he had pink hair...and-"

" Tatsuki-chan, I think it was just a dream," Orihime said gently. She smiled at her friend. " How about you come in? I can make you some tea."

Tatsuki couldn't even bring herself to show disgust at the prospect of consuming Orihime's cooking. " I'm serious!" she exclaimed hystericaly.

" Come on." Orihime took her arm, leading her through the doorway.

The putrid smell of smoke hit Tatsuki's nose as soon as she stepped in. " What is that!" she gagged.

Orihime's face suddenly went white. " Oh no." She ran into the kitchen, arms flailing around. " The cake!"

Tatsuki ran after her. " Orihime!" Her eyes widened in shock.

The whole kitchen was ablaze. The flames were spreading towards the counter, and the wooden cabinets were all consumed by the red and orange inferno.

" Get-get ou-" Tatsuki coughed choking on her words, her eyes stinging from the smoke.

Orihime got the idea though, and she lunged at the front door, throwing it open. The two of them sprinted into the hall until they reached the end. Now alarms were blaring throughout the building, and people were filing out of their apartments. Soon, shouts of alarm filled the air, as Tatsuki and Orihime leaped down the stairs. They were very far away from the apartment now, but the doors were thrown open, and the person who usualy sat at the desk at the front was waving her arms in the direction of the cool open air, yelling for everyone to get out of the building.

By the time they got outside, they could already hear the sirens in the distance.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki, face stricken. " Oh my gosh, what have I done!" Her face reddened, eyes watering. " I just wanted to make a cake for Kurosaki-kun. I thought that it would make him feel better!"

Tatsuki took her into her arms. " It's okay," she whispered.

A firetruck pulled up by the building, an ambulance and a police car close behind. The thick heavy smoke was swirling out of the window, and the men clad in their thick, heavy gear were running up to the wall right below there, shouting out directions and pointing. A gigantic ladder folded out of the top of the firetruck. Someone rode on top of it, hose in hand, as it slowly ascended to the top. They reached the window, gestured to one of the men right by the switches on the firetruck. The man knodded, turning around and throwing the switch.

Water cascaded out of the hoses tip, going through the screen of the window.

Tatsuki watched the steady stream. The smoke started dispersing, but the man at the window looked panicked.

" It's not going out!" he shouted. " And it's spreading to the hall!"

Orihime started shaking her head. " It's all my fault! I left the door open!"

Tatsuki patted her back reasuringly. " No its not. It would have gone through the door anyway."

One of the firefighters had a ladder set up at a window to the left, where the hallway was. " There is still someone there!" he yelled. " And the fire is coming to him!" He pulled his hose out of the window. " Get out! You'll get killed!"

Orihime backed up all the way to the curb until she could see into the window. There was a silowhete up against the the wall of orange and red. She couldn't see what gender they were, but she could tell that they had their hands placed casually in their pockets. Suddenly the figure disapeared, consumed by the fire.

" Oh no. NO!" She killed someone. An innocent bystander had been caught in the flames. She fell to her knees. She was a murderer.

The fire fighter swore, once again lowering his hose into the window. Soon the smoke faded, and she couldn't here the distant crackle of the burning building.

A fire fighter jogged up to her. " Are you Inoue Orihime?"

She nodded bleakly.

" Resident of apartment 06?"

" Yes," she muttered.

He straightened. " You are responsible for the property destruction in your own apartment. The floors are badly damaged, and so are the walls. A good amount of your furniture is destroyed as well. And..." his eyes narrowed behind his uniform's visor. "-we belive that someone was caught in the flames.

Tears pooled in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. " I-I'm so, so sorry!"

He grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. " Sorry won't cut it. You are technically responsible for murder right now."

The sound of the apartment buildings door sliding open resonated through the air.

" Oi! Nobody is supposed to be in the building right now!" The firefighter whirled around, facing the man who stepped out.

Orihime's first initial glance of him made her think he was older, in his thirties or twenties. But on closer scrutiny, he appeared younger. In fact, he couldn't be much older than Orihime herself. He had long black hair that brushed against the nape of his neck. His eyebrows were thick, and tilted slightly at the end, giving him a melancholic aspect. But what was most striking about him was his eyes. They were a deep green, and they seemed to glow out of the dark pits of his eye sockets. Orihime couldn't help but be transfixed by them, and blushing, she realized he was looking back.

The firefighter released her wrist, stepping towards the newcomer and pointing at him with a quivering finger. " Who-who are you?" he stammered. He obviously wasn't used to things not going his way.

The man's eyelids settled until those emerald orbs were hidden, and he shook his head, scoffing. " It is not necessary for anyone to know my name," he said. His voice was melodious and deep.

The firefighter's face reddened. " You have no right to speak to me that way! Now why were you just leaving the building!"

The man's face stayed flat, but his voice oozed with irritatbility. " I heard someone requesting for me to leave the building around a minute ago. I did what they said, considering they seemed quite distressed about it."

" What! Everyone evacuated the building ten minutes ago!" he yelled. His face went white. " Wait...were you the person who just got caught by the flames!"

" I do not believe I was 'caught' by anything. I merely saw a man in the window, yelling at me to leave. I had no problem with exiting, considering that some idiotic individual managed to set their own place of living on fire, and it was beginning to spread where I stood." His speech was as extravagant as his clothes. He wore an obviously tailored wool coat, which was quite strange, considering the weather. But underneath, Orihime realized that he wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a lime green tee shirt.

" But we saw that you were consumed by the flames! We-we..." The firefighter turned around to his comrades, looking for support. But they were just as clueless as him.

Tatsuki leaned over to her. " Didn't you see him in the window?" she inquired.

" Yeah..." Orihime was dazed. Did this mean that she really didn't kill anyone?

The mysterious man shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets. " Humans," he muttered. He turned around, starting down the sidewalk past the crowds of startled people.

" Wait! Sir! Can we at least have your name for medical records?"a doctor from one of the ambulances yelled.

He turned his head around as though it was a great effort.

" My name is Ulquiorra Sciffer," he said shortly. It was a complex name, but he didn't offer instructions as to it's spelling. He then continued down the block until nobody could see him anymore.

* * *

><p>(AN) I guess this is somewhat dramatic, with Orihime setting her own apartment on fire and all, but it's Ulquiorra's introduction!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_' Orihime...you idiot...'_

Ishida quickened his pace until he was flat out running down the alleyway. He had just seen the news report on his television at home that the left wing of the Karakura hotel had been set on fire by an unmonitored and incorrectly used microwave.

Using his incredible deductive skills, Ishida had realized that nobody could be klutzy enough to set a building on fire using a microwave **except** Orihime.

He was going down the alleyway because it was faster. It wasn't an advisable path, considering it was dark, and anyone could be in there, but it would be a long and tedious wait to cross the roads in the area.

" Oi." A low, rough voice came out of the shadows.

_' Oh well... It was inevitable that this would happen... I better act nonchalant, and then get as far away as I can.'_

" Yes?" Ishida turned around, facing the darkness ahead of him.

" We know who you are, Quincy." Now the voice was different, still deep, but had a tone that hinted that the owner of the voice got angry a lot.

**Quincy**. That word took Ishida aback, sending chills up his spine.

" What are you talking about? I've never heard that word in my life!" Great. His voice quaked, and it made him sound even more suspicious.

The first voice rang through the small space again. " We also know who you are affiliated with, and we can kill you easily. We work under Aizen-**hmph-**!" The alley went silent except for the sound of the first man struggling to speak through what Ishida assumed was the other man's hand.

" Idiot! Do you really want to reveal our identities from the get go!" he hissed.

Ishida felt a sweat drop form on his forehead.

_' Aizen... where have I heard that name before...Oh god.'_

He gulped, drawing up the inner strength to speak.

" I have no clue who that is," he said calmly. " But you are right. I know exactly what your aims are."

Ishida heard stifled gasps. " What?"

" You..." Ishida's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He let the silence hang on the air for a moment. He could almost see their fearful eyes shining from the blackness.

"... Want an autograph!"he exclaimed suddenly. Out of nowhere, he produced a pen and paper, extending it to the shadows.

" I know, my show has been a real hit and all, but you could have just said so! I love all of my fans like family!" he gushed.

An awkward silence hung in the air, and Ishida pouted.

" Is that a no?" He wiped at his eyes, sniffling. " What a pity... I know that I have gotten some hate lately because of that comment on that last episode, but I didn't think that I would lose this many fans! I guess... I better be going." His voice was tiny and sad as he turned around, feet drawn like magnets to the light ahead.

" Wait." The second voice again.

" Yes? Are you reconsidering the autograph!"

" No. Just who are you, anyway?" he said gruffly.

Ishida stumbled, scanning through a list of suitable names.

" Why, I'm Fumio Takahashi, from Shiragikuポップ, the new musical competition show! It is currently in it's first season and airs on Thursdays at eight. I'm currently winning right now, and I'm about to come out with my first album!" he said cheerfully. " If you wish to get an autograph later, my intern's number shows up at the end of every episode!" He started to walk away once more.

" We have to do it." The voice sounded resigned.

" But Aizen-sama sai-"

" I don't give a damn what Aizen-sama said! In the end, this will just secure our success in the coming war!" the second voice yelled.

" I-I better get going... I have an audition for a commercial in ten minutes!" Ishida yelped. He started to sprint away.

" That's not going to happen." Ishida's vision was suddenly blocked by a massive shadow.

A gigantic man stood in front of him. Ishida couldn't tell that well in the dark, but he could see that his skin was tan, and his head was squarish, with two bumps on his skull, one on each side.

He could most certainly tell that he was over ten feet tall.

" I think you might just have to take an eternity long detour!" The man thrust a piece of fabric under his nose, just as Ishida inhaled. The world spun around him, and all he could smell was a sickly sweet stench. His knees buckled, but he forced his head up anyway.

The last thing he saw was a man with robin egg blue hair, wearing a smirk on his face. He didn't have a shirt on, and neither did his comrade.

_' They... They both have numbers tattooed on their chests...what...what are they...?'_

With his last reserve of strength, Ishida focussed on the skin there through the grayness framing his vision.

_' Six...and ten...'_

* * *

><p>(AN) I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I have been really really busy!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The cold, plaster wall pressed up against the side of his neck. He could feel it through his tee shirt as he leaned against it, feet tapping slowly on the old, creaky wood floor.

Ichigo took a sharp intake of breath as he felt something on his palm, shifting around. His eyes wandered down to his hand, lying on the ground. He sighed in relief. It was just the rat from before, nibbling on his hand in search of food. It looked, up at him, beady eyes resembling small lead marbles in his sockets.

He curved his finger, pressing it into the rodents head and stroking it. It stiffened under his touch, squeaking and scurrying away. Ichigo placed his now empty hand on his lap, nails digging into his leg through the denim of his jeans.

He stared up at the curtained window, pondering for a moment whether he should open it or not.

_' No... its more peaceful here in the dark...'_

" What are you doing here by yourself?" The voice was smooth, paved by years of anger, held back. Ichigo knew that she was there, as soon as the air shifted slightly. As soon as the faint aroma of wild flowers filled the room. He turned around, looking only briefly in her eyes to avoid being mesmerized by them.

" This is my sisters' room. **Was** my sisters' room," he added bitterly.

" Ichigo... I really am sorry..." she stared at the dust on the ground, tracing her finger around in it and creating strange patterns.

" Please. No." His voice shook, and he lowered his head until his eyes were concealed by his hand. " Please... I don't want to think about that right now."

They sat there in silence for a while. Ichigo felt his face warm slightly as he noticed Rukia slowly migrate to his side, until she was so close that her hand was held in his. She then hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder.

He didn't move at all. Ichigo wasn't sure, but he felt like his heart had stopped beating too.

Her fingers tightened around his, her grip sure and warm. The only sound in the room was her breathing, light and soft, and the birds outside, singing as they brought food to their children.

Ichigo stared at a rectangle on the wallpaper where it was paler than the rest. At one time, a photo had hung there, of their family, whole and complete. A vivid memory of the day it was taken filled his mind.

During that morning, his mother had cooked the usual breakfast, pancakes doused in butter and dribbled in maple syrup. Yuzu, thrilled at the prospect of wearing a pretty dress, donned it for the meal. She had spilled orange juice all over it, and spent the rest of the morning sobbing as Ichigo's mother tried to sop it up with a wet wipe. Then the whole family had driven to the studio, arriving ten minutes late. The photography process was quick, thankfully, and his mother had just enough time to drop Ichigo off at karate.

When she picked him up, he saw that girl, through the heavy drizzle, and his mothers fate caught up with her.

Ichigo remembered all of these details, but not the clothes she wore. Not her scent as she pulled Ichigo close in the photograph. Not her laugh, as she realized that he had put on his shirt backwards.

Not the taste of those pancakes, the last meal she had prepared for him.

_' Everyone dies. Their memories, no matter how preserved, no matter how treasured, flow away down the river of time. How they looked, how they behaved... those all become trivial things eventually. Nobody cares, or cares to remember.'_

_' Will the same thing happen with my sisters...?'_

Ichigo got to his feet, startling Rukia, who still clung to his hand. He placed his palm on the small of her back, drawing her close to him. He leaned down, inhaling her scent, relishing her presence. His hand moved up slightly, her feet raising off the ground. He placed his lips on her small forehead, eyes closing. He could feel her fingers tightening around his shirt, her gasp of surprise under his mouth as his lips traveled down her nose, making contact with hers.

" Ichigo! Don't you have homework? Get out of there and go to your room!" His fathers voice pierced his ears, and he jerked away, eyes widening as he realized what he'd just done.

Rukia looked just as suprised as him, and her fingers hovered above her lips, pale cheeks flushed.

" Ichigo! Now!"

Ichigo's whole entire body was consumed by an inferno of embarasment as he entered the hallway. It's cool air did nothing for him.

_' What did I just do!'_

_' Kissed Rukia. Duh.'_

_' But thats terrible! It means that she'll hate me now! I'm suprised that shes not chasing me out here and bashing my head in!'_

' _Your point being? Before she went to the Soul Society, she did that to you on an almost daily basis.'_

The side of him that was totally panicked was arguing with his reasonable side. It made Ichigo's head hurt.

Ichigo walked into his room, flopping on his bed and smothering his head in his pillow.

_' Either way, I can't say that this is good.'_

_' Agreed.'_

A blaring noise came from his pocket, and Ichigo almost toppled off his bed.

_' My Shinigami Badge...'_

Ichigo drew it out of his pocket, examining the flashing light on top that specified why it was going off. He sighed.

Just what he needed.

* * *

><p>(AN) Theres been some Ichiruki action, and now there might be some shinigamihollow action! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo cut through the air, his body moving as quickly and as deftly as his sword. His feet made contact with the building that he intended, and he jumped again, to the next building.

Mid-leap, he paused. His badge had gone silent, and he pulled it out of his pocket as he crossed a roof top.

The light at the top had stopped flickering, and the badge had gone silent. Ichigo shook it a bit, just in case, but it remained unchanged.

Ichigo growled under his breath. Despite having expressed irritation prior to this moment at the prospect of donning his shinigami uniform and battling, this was a disappointment.

Despondency a conspicuous feature on his face, Ichigo trudged away. He stopped in his tracks however, groaning. He was in no mood to return to his home, where sure, Kon might be wreaking havoc with his body and making him look like a scandalous pervert, but Rukia and a large pile of homework resided there as well.

" He was very irritating while he was awake. Let's hope he stays this way for a while."

" Hm?" Ichigo turned around to the side of the building, where below in the street, a conversation was taking place. It seemed as though a man was referring to a loud child perhaps, who had refused to take his nap. Ichigo knew that that's how he had been when he was young, so his mother had enrolled him in karate, so he'd have somewhere to wind down other than their home.

" Well, they are always irritating, these humans. And they never know how to be quiet." Now a woman spoke, and it became obvious that this conversation wasn't what Ichigo thought it was. He got on his knees, crawling to the edge of the building, where he lay on the cement, silencing his breathing and not daring to look down below.

" Irritating, yes, but this one has potential. If we manage to train him, to bend him to our advantage, well... he will become **very** valuable."

_' What... What is this...?'_

Ichigo wriggled forward a bit, biting his lip. This exchange wasn't what he was expecting.

" Hell, I don' like this kid at all. Look at 'im. E' got that shifty look in 'is eyes. Now, how exactly can we get someone of th' likes of 'im to listen to us?" A new male spoke. His voice was gruffer, and his way of speaking was more surly.

" Don't make me laugh. Humans will never be equivalent to the Espada! We can make them do anything for us! They are virtually our slaves!"

" Heh heh! Yeah! What can they do to us!"

" Idiot. You just disagreed with yourself."

Ichigo pushed himself forward even more. He had to see who this was. They were obviously up to no good, and they might be related to the hollow world in some way if they were talking down on humans like this.

_' Espada... that name seems so unfamiliar, but at the same time, I feel like I've_ _heard it before!' _

But something froze him in his tracks. The female, talking again.

" You know, all we have to do is get the healer and the shinigami, and we'll be set."

_' Healer! Shinigami! Inoue! And... me?'_

" Silence. Everyone within a fifty foot vicinity of here can hear you." A new voice joined the conversation, accompanied with the sound of shoes colliding with concrete.

" Wha-what are you doing here!"

" Yes, aren't you supposed to be at that apartment, burning it down?"

" Please. I finished that petty task more than an hour ago." This new speaker was articulate in their speech, and a guy.

But unlike the other two of his gender, he sounded more controlled, and intelligent as well.

There was a coughing sound from below, followed by a choking gasp.

" He's awake! Quick Yammy, hit him on the head!" the first man exclaimed.

All that Ichigo heard after that was the slap of flesh on flesh, and the hacking subsided. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. This was too much. He had to find out who these people were, and now.

Palms flat, Ichigo crept to the lip of the building, trying to discern something human from the darkness below.

Finally, he saw something. It was the back of a thin man, wearing a long ebony wool coat, with hair to match. Next to him there was a woman's figure, with a puff of blond hair on top of her head.

Ichigo knew that hair. And as he made the connection, he realized that he knew that voice as well.

She was dressed differently now, in a strange jacket with a long collar, that also revealed a good amount of her upper body, and baggy pants that pooled at her toes.

It was definitely the new school counselor, Tia Harribel.

Slowly the two other men who stood in front of them came into view as Ichigo's eyes adjusted. One of them was shorter, with a shock of candy blue hair, but the other one was huge, with darker skin. He was stocky and had no hair.

For some odd reason, they all had chunks of bone on their bodies. The man with the black hair and pale skin; he had a strange half helmet on the left side of his head. The blue haired man had his on the side of his face, a primal smile plastered there. The big guy had his on his face too, except it was below his mouth. But Ichigo couldn't see the bone mask on the woman.

_' Just what are they...?'_

But all of this peculiarity wasn't what made Ichigo dig his teeth harder into his tongue, making him gasp with pain as the sharp tang of blood filled his mouth.

Slung over the large man's shoulder was Ishida, who wasn't looking that well. His Quincy garb was torn in multiple areas,(if he was his usual self, that would be freak him out), revealing a collection of bruises on his body in a variety of colors, ranging from sickly green to deep maroon to indigo.

_' Thats it! I have to get down there, or they might hurt Ishida even more... Or worse...'_

" Now, what is everyone standing here for, wasting their time? You could be making a much more adequate use of your time, like for example, getting the girl and the shinigami right now. I swear, the lot of you are just as incompetent and inept as human beings," the raven haired man said, muttering the last part.

" Why, finding them should be easy," Tia said, a smirk pulling across her face.

" Why do you say that?" the man replied flatly.

Ichigo's blood chilled as she threw her head back, unseen eyes staring right at him.

" He's been with us this whole time."


	17. Chapter 17

_' Damn it! How did she know I was here!_?' Ichigo leaped backwards, trying to make his footsteps subtle, hopefully silent. But he stumbled over a random hose, (how did that get there?) and tumbled to the cement, his sword becoming loose in it's binding and clattering down next to him.

" Shinigami! Huh? Where?" Despite the situation, Ichigo rolled his eyes. He could perfectly picture that big guy's clueless face as he lumbered around, looking for his prey.

An almost feline hiss resonated through the stone alley. " Humans! What disgusting sly creatures! Ulquiorra, do you remember if we're allowed to release our Resurreccións here? I wanna get him in one shot!"

" Don't flatter yourself. You know very well that your power level isn't high enough to cause Aizen-sama any concern. You could release in the showers, for all he cares," the raven haired man replied. " Now quit wasting time. I pity you, and your low intelligence. I'm most certain that you weren't able to deduce that the enemy is most likely escaping **right now." **

" You know just how to piss me off, dontcha!" the other man growled.

_' They're arguing! Now's my chance to get moving!' _Ichigo dragged his sword to his side, squirming away from the voices, not daring to get up and make more noise.

" Enough Grimmjow! He's right, they're probably running away right now!" Tia Harribel exclaimed. " I will go after him." Ichigo strained his ears as he heard her mutter, " You men, I swear you're not worth anything."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he got on his knees, crawling.

_' If I can just go to the next building...I won't have to worry about making any noise!'_

" There is no need," the man named Ulquiorra said. " I will go after him. Harribel, while I would love to let you go; considering that your mental capabilities are far greater then these two pieces of trash combined, but unfortunately it seems that they need a baby sitter. And it is obvious that both parties in this situation have mutual feelings of disgust for each other. I will now depart after the shinigami."

" Oi Ulquiorra! We're right here, ya know!" a voice rumbled.

" Yeah! Why are you being all 'la-di-da' on us! This isn't a battle of intelligence; we have to get the kid, and quickly! Save yer condescending tones for when we have the lot of 'em under our control!" Grimmjow snarled. " And plus, haven't you had enough fun already! It's not every other day that one of us gets to kill **two humans."**

Ichigo's blood ran cold, muscles going completely stiff.

_' What...did he just say...'_

" Yes, for once he's right," Tia said. " While I hate to admit it Ulquiorra, he has a good point. You've done enough already. You burned down that healers house too. This mission wasn't formulated to amuse you."

_' Inoue! Those bastards burnt down her home⁈ And she's probably alone too! But is it possible...'_ Ichigo's fists clenched as he ground his teeth.

_' ...that they killed my sisters!'_

" I don't seek amusement. Such emotions are inconsequential to me. I do what Aizen-sama orders, and I don't find joy in killing human beings, or associating myself with them at all. But if you all are going to waste your time yapping, I will stay. I have yet to bathe and get that disgusting human scent off of me. The blood of **children** has a most despicable odor."

Ichigo's heart was beating so rapidly that he could hardly register his words. Blood rushed to his head, and not even thinking, he leaped to his feet, roaring " **YOU** **SCUM‼‼" **His feet slammed against the cement as he barreled towards the edge, no rational thoughts even passing through his head as he leaped over the edge, withdrawing his zampakto.

* * *

><p>" Oh yes. Yes! Kurosaki Ichigo, as your anger increases, it becomes that much more easy to take over your soul!" Hichigo hissed. " I can't wait!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>' All I see is red...like blood, but it's darker, as though it has rivulets of ash running through it. I'm...being drawn in...it's hopeless, right...? No! What kind of thinking is this⁈ That damn Hichigo is trying to posses me again! I have to resist...I HAVE TO RESIST‼'<em>

* * *

><p>His sword hit flesh, but he didn't notice. Blood, thick as tar and black as oil splattered on the ground, but he didn't care. An enemy with no name cried out in pain, but the sound fell upon deaf ears.<p>

Ichigo was fighting a greater battle now, in his head.

* * *

><p><em>' Why is it that you refuse to yield to me? I-no we; could crush those ants in one blow. It doesn't hurt; you know that already from your experience at the Soul Society. We make a great team Ichigo. Just...give in.'<em>

_' No! If I let you take over, it won't be me fighting anymore!'_

_' Aw, c'mon! It's not like I will mess you up at all! If anything, I will make your performance even better! And Ichigo...I know you better than you think...'_

* * *

><p>They were dodging now. Ichigo's sword became a nuisance, cleaving into the ground and sticking there, giving his opponents the chance to retaliate against his attacks. Soon Ichigo was the one on the ground, drowning physically in his own blood, drowning mentally in the intense flow of insanity.<p>

* * *

><p><em>' How pitiful, the way your strength is so brief. It seems that only I am capable of wielding your power. Of displaying your true potential...'<em>

* * *

><p>The river is gone now. All that exists at this point is the gray silt at the bottom, suffocating anyone who glances at it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>' Ah, yes. It seems that you're finally down. My efforts to consume your body have been somewhat subliminal up until now. It is all too bad that you never pay any heed to what the creatures in your head do when you are not looking. It seems that the time has come...'<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo rose unsteadily to his feet, seeming to be entirely impervious to his wounds. His eyes had gone a dull gray, reminiscent to those of a dead man. His skin was getting paler and paler by the second, and every single one of the alleys occupants were transfixed.<p>

" He looks like a friggin' zombie!"

" What is this?"

" Uh...buh...Wha-?"

" Hm. I suppose that trash can be interesting at times."

* * *

><p><em>' ...for the horse to finally trample it's master.'<em>

* * *

><p>A sinister smile broke out on Ichigo's-now Hichigo's, face.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN) Sorry for taking so long to update! Remember to review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

(AN) There will be a scene in here where Hichigo has no name. Note that I am calling him Hichigo, despite that. That is just because I couldn't just keep on saying "that hollow dude" or "Ichigo's hollow form"

Oh yeah, this is a random question, but do you ever play music while you're typing/reading fanfiction? I do. Hm. For this chapter, I would recommend the OST Stand Up Be Strong. It's a Bleach song, so you can just search for it on youtube. If you know any good typing music, let me know in a review!

* * *

><p>"Why? WHY⁈"<p>

Rukia bent over in the minute space of the closet, fingertips grazing her lips, which burnt just as much as the rest of her face. She could still feel the presence of another's there.

She bolted up straight. No! She couldn't deal with this like a juvenile school girl, giggling and blushing in the corner, neglecting any home work sitting on her desk! She was a shinigami, almost a century old!

_' But I don't age nearly as quickly...unless I want to...and maintaining my youthful demeanor, both inside and outside... I'm even younger than him!'_

She shook her head, turning her attention to something else.

" Ah yes. Homework," she whispered to herself. She climbed out of the her closet-**his** closet, walked across her carpet-**his** carpet! and reached for a backpack, slung over her chair.

**_His _**chair.

She retrieved a packet of about three pages, then paused before she sat down.

_' What am I doing...?'_

She couldn't help but spare a small smile to herself.

_' How silly. I guess old habits die hard...I totally forgot that I'm not enrolled in school anymore...'_

She looked down at the papers in her hands.

_' Then this is his homework...'_

" Huh?" She double took, looking at the bag in astonishment.

_' He's been using my backpack?'_

The bag was made of denim, a light shade of blue, like a sky coated in a thin layer of wispy clouds. There was a small Chappy bunny doll clipped to the right pocket's zipper, and Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

_' I hope he wasn't made fun of for it...'_

She turned it over, seeing something attached to the other side.

It was a thin plastic photo storer, like the one's you could get for your wallet, except it had a small clip at the top. There were three photo's in it.

Her heart sank as she saw the first one. It was a picture depicting Karin about to kick a soccer ball, with Yuzu running behind her, obviously out of breath and hiking up her skirt, but smiling despite that.

Rukia flipped through them. They were all photos of the Kurosaki sisters. Rukia's vision blurred slightly. They looked so alive in all of them, so happy.

But in the last one, there were two photo's in it, one on one side, and one on the other. She flipped it over, examining it.

_' Me...?' _

It was a picture of her wearing a yellow and orange checkered dress, looking very irritated, like she didn't want to be there. Somebody's hand was clasped on her shoulder, and following the arm that was attached to it, Rukia could see that it was Ichigo. His face wasn't in the picture, but he was wearing one of his trademark tee shirts, and she could see the base of his tan neck, and his fiery hair tickling the back of it. She could vaguely remember the picture being taken, about a couple months ago.

_' It seems like forever...since I've seen all of them, since I've really had a chance to talk to Ichigo, since I've sat at a school desk...I sometimes even forget that Ichigo's powers were brought out barely over a year_ ago...'

Her cheeks reddened.

_' Just what...did that kiss mean...?'_

" SQUEE, SQUEE, SQUEE‼"

Rukia almost fell on the floor as she jumped, eyes widening. " Why is my Soul Pager going off?" she muttered to herself. She reached into the back of her shinigami uniform, retrieving the small machine from her pocket. A small bunny head pulsed on the screen.

" FOREIGN HOLLOW REISATSU DETECTED‼ FOUR SOURCES‼ IN CENTER ALLEY OF KARAKURA TOWN‼" it blared.

" Oh yeah..." Rukia whispered. She shut off the pager, jogging to Ichigo's window and throwing it open. She leaned out on the sill, bracing her hands against the walls of the building.

"... I forgot. I'm on a mission."

* * *

><p>" How fascinating. Unfortunately, it seems that you are not Kurosaki Ichigo, the human we were ordered to take out." Tia Harribel straightened, paying complete disregard to the gash in her shoulder, inflicted by Ichigo prior to his transformation. She stepped forward, easily kicking Yammy, who was lying on the cement, groaning and nursing a wound on his leg, out of her way.<p>

Grimmjow rose before she could give him the same treatment, spitting blood onto the side walk. "Y-you bastard! Who the hell are you⁉" he growled.

Hichigo cackled, the sound echoing hauntingly throughout the alley. " Ignorant being! I have no name!" He giggled, randomly swinging his white sword around and almost clipping Grimmjow on the head. "Once I slice you with this, you won't have a name either!" he howled.

" Ah." A cold, hard bar of metal wrapped around Hichigo's mouth. He squirmed and tried to yell, but it wouldn't budge, instead drawing him closer to the wielder of the instrument behind him. With a jolt, Hichigo realized it was a pale white arm, and the person who had just spoken was the person who it belonged to.

He dug his fingers into the arm, attempting to pry it off of him, but it was futile. He even tried to dig his teeth into it, but the persons skin was like stone, unyielding to his bite.

" You are all fools. This piece of trash is nothing more than Kurosaki Ichigo himself, in power, and appearance. In your naivety, you let yourselves believe that he was actually more substantial than that foolish Shinigami substitute. He is merely an out of control fragment of Kurosaki Ichigo's soul."

Grimmjow staggered against the wall. " Ulquiorra, you prick. Why aintcha injured?"

" And stoop to your level? I am not as weak to get bitten by an insect."

" Why you-"

The two began to exchange insults, completely oblivious to Hichigo, who clasped his sword tighter in his hands. " Getsuga tenshou," he muttered. He dug it into the ground, the black Getsuga beginning to swirl around along with the dust on the ground.

" You truly are a fool." Ulquiorra released him temporarily, flipping him around so they were face to face. The cuatro Espada clamped his hand on Hichigo's face, a green light forming around his fingers.

" What are you doing⁉" Hichigo hissed. He tried to slash at Ulquiorra's stomach, but it was impossible; no matter how hard he dug it into his opponents skin, Ulquiorra stayed as impassive as ever. The mask began to splinter.

" Nothing but paper," Ulquiorra said flatly. He began to apply more pressure with his index finger, closing his eyes as black ribbons of energy joined the green.

" Cero."

* * *

><p>An explosion from a couple blocks over made Rukia jump more than necessary, and she skidded on the roof of the next building, straining to hear any more noise.<p>

" AAAAAGGGHHH‼" A scream that sounded almost inhuman tore from the same location as below.

_' It sound's like... a hollow almost. I better check it out!'_

She jumped to the next building, hovering above the source of the noise. She couldn't see anything below; it was all masked in shadow. A voice came from below.

" Ulquiorra... Do you not believe that killing this human was a bit too much? I'm sure that Aizen-sama will mind that you didn't follow his orders properly."

_' Killing... Aizen! So is he behind this? But who did he kill...?'_

" No. This human isn't worth anything. I'm certain that Aizen-sama will approve of my choice. But we have to keep the Quincy, we could use his powers to our advantage. Yammy, bring him to me now, " someone intoned in a monotone voice.

" I-uh-um..."

" What is it, you simpleton."

" He-um...isn't here...?"

" What? Ya moron, ya were s'posed to be watchin' 'im!" another voice screeched.

" You were too, Grimmjow."

" Yes. And if you believe that idiotic face you are making will get you anywhere, you are sadly mistaken. It isn't endearing in the slightest."

" R-Rukia..." somebody choked.

Startled, she turned around, attempting to clear any thoughts of her current predicament out of her head.

" Ishida!" The Quincy was dragging himself along the cement, his breathing ragged. He coughed up blood with every other movement he made.

" Ishida!" she exclaimed again, running to his side. " What are you doing up here! How did you get so hurt⁈" she cried.

She strained to hear his answer. " R-Rukia, that is irrelevant...T-they k-k-" He gagged, blood splattering on the ground.

Tears blurred her vision. " Don't talk! We have to get you to the hospital‼"

" Th-they killed Ichigo..."

" What⁈" she breathed. " You're lying‼"

" K-kill th-them..." He rasped. "P-please."

Rukia's chest ached from all of the turmoil of her emotions. She staggered up, blindly walking to the edge of the building. She jumped, everything suddenly becoming clear.

" ICHIGO‼ ICHIGO‼" she screamed. She had no eyes for the various hollows/humans/whatever the hell they were. All she could see, all she could feel, was the absence of the boisterous reisatsu of Ichigo

But his body was there. Lying on the ground in a crimson puddle, created by the blood coming from Ichigo's head, he was splayed on the cement, eyes a dull gray.

" ICHIGO‼ ICHIGO‼ ICHIGO‼ ICHIGO‼" she screeched. She ran to his side, taking his cold hand in hers, pulling him close to her.

His heart didn't beat. His chest didn't rise. His skin was whiter than fresh snow.

" YOU DAMN IDIOT‼ WAKE UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING⁈"

No sound came up above on the building, and the creatures around her were slowly approaching. Rukia hugged Ichigo's body close to her. She had never felt more hopeless in her life.

" Ichigo..."

She never got to say goodbye.

For the first time in twenty years, she cried.


	19. Chapter 19

They let her view her apartment as soon as the last flames had gone out. Orihime had tentatively stepped up the charred stairs, turning around the corner.

Strangely enough, the hallway was fine. Orihime, (and the majority of the firefighters) had sworn that they had seen flame in the halls as well. They had seen it spread around the building, consuming everything in sight.

Nothing. No damage to anything. Aside from her own apartment, of course. Orihime felt tears welling in her eyes as she viewed the damage, and finally started crying when she saw the only picture of her brother that she had left incinerated into nothing but ash. At that moment the firefighters that had accompanied her had wisely stepped out, courtesy from a killer look from Tatsuki.

The two girls had stayed in the charred up room for a while, at least until Orihime took a step in the wrong direction and the floor gave out under her foot.

" Get back!" Tatsuki had yelled, grabbing her friends arm. They both tumbled backwards to the door, watching the floor crack in a multitude of directions. They left just in time; soon Orihime's whole living room had crumbled onto the floor below.

* * *

><p>After multiple apologies to the people living in the apartment below, Tatsuki strode out into the open air, Orihime reluctantly stumbling behind.<p>

" Oh no... Those people are going to spend a while cleaning the floor below...Do you think I should give them money?" Orihime pondered.

Tatsuki whipped around, facing her friend. " Hell no! Your apartment just got burned down, you have nowhere to live now, you're going to be straddled with bills once it's done... And your wondering if you should pay someone for something minute that you're not even responsible for⁉" she yelled.

Orihime turned away, face falling. " I'm sorry-It's just I-"

" You don't need to apologize for anything!" Tatsuki interrupted, grabbing Orihime's shoulders. " You're just too nice, thats all!"

" Oh-Okay," Orihime mumbled. She looked up. " I guess I'll have to see if there are any hotels around here that I can stay at-"

" No! You are doing nothing of the sort! You're staying at my place!" Tatsuki exclaimed. " Now you think you can pay for a hotel too⁉ Do you know how long they're going to be working on your house⁉ You'd have to be insane if you think you can manage all of that with that tiny wage you get‼"

Orihime dipped her head modestly. " Are you sure; I mean I-?"

" Yes, I'm sure. I mean, how could I call myself your friend if I didn't help you?" Tatsuki said gently.

Orihime blushed, nodding. " Thank you Tatsuki," she whispered.

" Inoue! INOUE‼"

" Eh?" Orihime turned around at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the familiar figure running down the sidewalk, clad in a shinigami uniform.

" Renji?" The pink haired shinigami was sprinting, and obviously out of breath when he reached her, stooped over and clenching his knees for support.

Tatsuki cocked her head to the side. " Who's this weirdo?"

Orihime gasped, turning to her friend. " You can see him⁉"

Tatsuki gave her a strange look. " Yeah...Why wouldn't I be able to see him...?"

Orihime stiffened, not looking at her. " Nothing!" she exclaimed brightly, backtracking from her previous statement. She then looked at her friend, eyes shifting back and forth. " Um...Tatsuki, excuse me, but I have to use the bathroom!" Orihime then proceeded to turn on her heel, dashing away.

" Wait-ORIHIME!" Tatsuki leaned into her leg, preparing to follow, when she encountered Renji's arm in front of her. She gave him an angry look. " Get away from me, idiot!" She slammed her elbow into his arm, and then gasped when it went right through.* Renji's eyes bulged as he realized his mistake. He looked down at the dumbfounded girl, sweat dripping down his brow.

" I-I'm afraid that I have to use the bathroom as well!" he exclaimed. He followed in Orihime's tracks, yelling behind his shoulder " Sayonara! Maybe we can hook up some time! You're hot!"

" Why you-" Tatsuki clenched her hand into a fist, face heating up. But despite that, she felt flattered, and she realized that she shouldn't pursue the topic any further.

* * *

><p>Renji caught up to Orihime leaning against a brick wall, panting. Renji joined her.<p>

" Good thing I caught the cue from you," he huffed.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Orihime questioned, obviously baffled.

" You know. To ' go to the bathroom'. That way your human friend wouldn't have to hear what we're talking about."

" Oh." Orihime stared down at her feet. She then looked up at Renji, a puzzled expression on her face. " But I actually had to use the bathroom."

" Eh...?" Sweat formed on Renji's forehead due to the immense obliviousness of this situation. Luckily for him, he soon broke out of his reverie, remembering why he had to talk to the healer in the first place. ( I think you have short term memory, Renji.)

He shot up abruptly, eyes wide. " Inoue! Two of those foreign reisatsu were detected at a nearby senior home. But when I got there, they were gone, and the building was rubble!"

" Those foreign reisatsu...?" Orihime tilted her head to the side. " What do you mean? And Renji, why are you here anyway?"

" Oh." Renji realized that he had neglected to brief her on his and Rukia's mission. He proceeded to explain to her what was going on.

" Eh? So nobody know's what these reisatsu belong to?" Orihime exclaimed. Her eyes got all sparkly. " Yay! Maybe they're gigantic fire breathing bunnies that are plotting to take over the world!"

Renji bonked her on the head with the heel of his hand. " Wake up! This is serious! Anyways, your offensive abilities aren't the best, and I'm not here to enlist you for help."

Orihime felt her heart sink. " Oh," she mumbled. " So what do you need then?"

" I can't find Rukia!" He exclaimed. " And just when I need her too! She just jumped off about an hour ago, saying something about wanting to see Ichigo. Jeez, it was shifty enough that she made me come with her to go to your guys' school," he muttered.

Orihime's face brightened. " Kuchiki-san is here too⁉ Ichigo is going to be so happy!"

" He's already seen her," Renji said flatly. He glanced at Orihime. " So how long have his sisters been dead?"

Orihime's face fell. " I-I only just found out today... He's been missing from school for a while though..."

" Oh. So they only just died then," Renji said softly. " He was acting really cold and distant around Rukia and I couldn't figure out why... But then I found out that it was probably someone with that reisatsu that killed his sisters."

Orihime gasped. " Really? How awful."

He straightened, nodding his head. " When you see the guy again, tell him that I'm sorry."

Orihime nodded sadly. " I will."

" Anyways, back to the matter at hand," Renji stated. " I really suck at tracking reisatsu, so do you think you could help? I mean, you're not a shinigami or anything but-"

" I can do it!" Orihime said bravely. Renji paid complete disregard to the fact that she interrupted him. " Really?" he asked.

Orihime nodded vigorously. " Anything to help Kurosaki-kun!"

Renji smirked.

_' That big lug is going to need a ton of help if he's gonna get anywhere...' _

" Okay then! We're off!"

* * *

><p><em>' It hurts...'<em>

If Ishida could, he would scream. He would tear his fingers in to the cement, blood dripping from his mouth as he roared at the sun. Tears would jump from his eyes, splattering on the ground.

But he couldn't even twitch a finger.

_' Why can't I just die already... being forced to watch their lives being snuffed out like candles and I can't even do a damn thing...' _

_' Jeez, Ishida, you've gotten soft... Didn't you used to consider Soul Reapers your enemies. Don't you **still** consider Soul Reapers your enemies...'_

_' Oh god please someone make me wake up...please...please... make that screaming go away...' _

" Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

_' Damn it...I'm too young to die...' _

" Kurosaki-kun? What happened to Kurosaki-kun⁉"

_' Inoue...! No, get away, you'll be killed too!' _

Ishida's glasses had gotten smashed up eons ago in some corner, but he couldn't even open his eyes if he wanted too.

_' Please...someone...make it go away...' _

* * *

><p>" R-Renji-s-sl-ow-down!" Orihime was being bounced in about 20 directions at once as she clung to Renji's neck, being carried piggyback style by the shinigami.<p>

" We can't slow down! What if Rukia's in trouble⁉" Renji yelled over his shoulder. Using their combined powers, the two had been able to pinpoint the approximate location of Rukia, and now they were darting through the various backstreets behind buildings. Neither of them had a particularly good sense of direction, they just knew the name of the alley that she was in.

" Karakura main alley..." Renji muttered. His eye ticked as he turned to look at Orihime, thankfully pausing. " Oi! Just how can you not know where this place is if this is where you've lived your whole life⁈"

Orihime pouted. " I'm s-sorry."

" Jeez!" Renji began to move again, but paused again after a few feet. " Do you hear that?"

" Huh?" Orihime's ear was currently smashed next to Renji's neck in a very uncomfortable position, so he put her down so she could hear clearer.

" That noise..." Renji muttered.

Orihime tilted her head slightly. "...sounds like crying," she finished.

Renji didn't beckon for Orihime to get back on his back, so she followed cautiously behind him as they tiptoed through the alley. The noise was coming from around the corner. Suddenly, a piercing scream came from the same direction. Renji's eyes widened.

" That's Rukia!" he yelled. All subtlety forgotten, he rushed down the remainder of the walk, turning to the right, Orihime struggling to keep up with him. He got around before her, so it took her a moment to process what he was saying when he yelled:

" Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Orihime sped up, tripping over her own feet. " Kurosaki-kun? What happened to Kurosaki-kun⁉" Orihime banged into Renji, who was frozen in the mouth of the alley.

She could soon see why.

" KUROSAKI-KUN⁉" The substitute shinigami was splayed out on the cement, blood pouring from a hole in his head. Rukia clung to him, sobbing and burying her face in his shoulder.

Renji shuddered next to Orihime, and the next thing she knew, he was bent over, clutching at his stomach and retching.

Tears bubbled in Orihime's eyes. " Kurosaki-kun!" She rushed forward, tripping over one of the paving stones. She skidded to a halt at someones feet.

His face was obscured by the shadows, but as he spoke, his voice seemed familiar. " Curious. Is this the human trash from earlier? Why would someone who has such low significance of her be at this scene?"

" Lemme at 'er!" Someone yelled. Orihime shivered, flinching away from that direction as she heard feet running in her direction.

" No! Aizen-sama didn't order for us to touch her or the man over there! We have to clear out!" a woman exclaimed.

In a second, the pair of feet by her head was gone.

Orihime pulled herself to her knees, blindly crawling towards Ichigo.

" Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun?" she squeaked. When he came into focus she threw herself forward, her orange healing shield appearing in front of her.

"Sōten Kisshun!" she cried. Rukia was caught under the shield as well, but it didn't really matter; she didn't have any injuries, so it probably wouldn't tax Orihime's power at all.

Ichigo's skin was a sickly alabaster, his eyes a charcoal gray. No air came from his lips, and soon the only sound was Rukia's weeping.

_' Nothing's happening...He isn't healing...Kurosaki-kun...please wake up...' _

The blood flow coming from his head refused to ebb, soon soaking into Orihime's jeans and Rukia's shiningami uniform. Renji came up behind her, breathing heavy. Tears ran down Orihime's cheeks.

" WAKE UP KUROSAKI-KUN‼"


	20. Chapter 20

" Wake up, please wake up!" Orihime shuddered, her healing shield wavering.

Renji was suddenly behind her, seizing her shoulder. " No! Don't give up! He might still have a chance!"

" No," a cold voice said.

" Huh⁉" the two of them simultaneously exclaimed. Orihime turned her head to the direction of the voice, which came from the top of the building.

" You!" she yelled. It was the man from before, from the burning hotel. He balanced precariously on the edge of the building, hands nonchalantly shoved in his pockets. Orihime soon realized that the same guy had has his feet by her head when she tripped earlier.

" It is no use to use your pitiful powers on him," he intoned. " My Cero went clear through his head." With a sound that sounded reminiscent to an explosion, he dissapeared.

Orihime had no clue what a "cero" was, but it must have been what've caused the injuries that Ichigo had sustained.

Tears formed in Orihime's eyes. Was there no hope? Was Kurosaki-kun gone for good?

" Inoue..." Rukia said softly.

Orihime looked at her, a fearful look in her eyes. " What is it, Kuchiki-san?"

" Use my reisatsu. Use my reisatsu to help Ichigo!" Rukia said strongly. She clamped a hand on Orihime's arm, a fierce look in her eyes. " We can bring him back together!"

Orihime nodded hesitantly, feeling less certain about her plan. The two women closed their eyes in concentration, Rukia channeling her power into Orihime's body.

Orihime shuddered, the shield flickering. Renji's eyes widened, and he yelled, " Are you okay Inoue⁉"

Orihime didn't seem to hear him as her shield went white, emitting a heat beyond that of any fire. Neither of the females seemed to notice this change, but Renji flinched, leaping back. " Whoa!"

Tears openly flowed down Rukia's cheeks.

_' For Ichigo.' _

Sweat dripped on Orihime's brow.

_' For Kurosaki-kun.' _

Their power melded, rain and sunshine, honey and bitter cacao. Ichigo's limp body began to hover about an inch off of the sidewalk, swept up by the dust and wind coming from the force of their reisatsu.

Renji shielded his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

_' Just what the hell is this...?' _

" Come back, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said calmly.

" We're waiting for you, Ichigo," Rukia supplemented.

Renji clenched his fists, biting the inside of his cheek.

" Yeah, get back here, you damn idiot. You aren't going to leave Rukia alone!" he growled.

* * *

><p><em>" Yer gonna have t' open yer eyes soon, ya'know." <em>

Ichigo floated, arms and legs splayed across the darkness. " Bug off Hichigo. My time has come." The shinigami substitute clenched his eyes shut, refusing to look up. Underneath his eyelids, his pupils went in the voice's direction. " You just want to try to get my body again. Well, it's not going to happen. You blew your only chance."

_" Moron. How long will it take ya t' realize yer not dead?" _

Ichigo sighed. " That wasn't very clever, you know. I'm not going to fall for your lies."

_" Yer saying that y' don't hear their voices? Y'know, up there." _

" Even worse of a ploy. You know that I can't hear anything but you and the old man now."

_" He's right, Ichigo." _

Ichigo's body jerked, and his jaw tightened. " Old man⁉ What are you agreeing with this head case for⁈"

_" While, I hate to associate myself with Hichigo, I cannot deny the fact that he is indeed correct. You still have a chance to return to the mortal world." _

_" Oi! I'm right here, ya know!" _Hichigo lamented.

Ichigo finally opened his eyes. " Really! How!"

_" It's not that easy. You are going to have to leave something behind if you go." _

_" Yep. Yer gonna pay the price." _

Ichigo's breathing quickened. " Anything! I'll do anything you ask, just as long as I get to see my friends again‼" he yelled.

_" ' Anythin' he says. How naive."_

_" Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" _

Ichigo nodded firmly. " Yes."

_" Are you really sure, big brother?" _Ichigo's heart stopped.

" No..."

A face swam in front of him. They had delicate features, and wispy flaxen hair. The body soon followed, and Ichigo recognized the pink dress with orange flowers sprayed across that they were wearing. They held a blue glowing ball, cupping it in their hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

_" Yeah, Ichigo. Are you really sure?" _Another girl appeared, looking more tough and tomboy-ish, with their basketball shorts, tee shirt, and base ball cap, turned backwards. They too held a ball, except their's was red.

" Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo's vision blurred. " Why did you have to leave?" he asked, breathless. " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE⁉" he screamed.

Yuzu's eyebrows tilted in a sad way. _" But big brother, you can stay here with us! We can play, and be together like we used to!"_

_" True that," _Karin added.

_" That's what you want, right? To stay with us? To be with us again? To have us back?" _ Yuzu inquired tentatively. Karin nodded hopefully.

Ichigo swallowed, the idea flashing through his head for a moment. He could stay with them, and have that missing part of his family back again.

But no. There was everyone else back up in the living world. His friends. The little family that he had left. The people who were depending upon him.

_Rukia. _

Ichigo shook his head, hovering towards the forms of Yuzu and Karin. " I can't. I'm sorry. I have too many things to do up there." He glanced at them. " Is that all right? Do you understand?"

Karin smirked. _" Of course I do. You have big things to do in this world, idiot."_

Yuzu nodded._ " Just as long as you see us again someday._

Ichigo swiped at his eyes, his vision fading under his tears. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around them.

Or at least, that is what he intended to do. Instead, his hands passed through thin air, and he opened his eyes wider in shock.

Yuzu and Karin were still standing there, yet his arms had passed through them.

" No..." Ichigo covered his mouth, stifling a sob. " I-I can't even hug you goodbye⁉

Yuzu smiled sadly at him. _" I'm afraid not. These bodies are just images, projected by this._" Yuzu extended her hands, Karin doing the same.

" _These are our real souls,_" Karin added.

" Oh." Ichigo stepped away awkwardly. " I suppose this is goodbye, then."

_" Yes." _Yuzu said.

_" Is that your final choice?" _Zangetsu asked.

" Yes," Ichigo said firmly.

_" Ha. I've been waiting for this," _Hichigo said, materializing in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo felt a sense of dread in his stomach. " Waiting for what?"

Hichigo didn't answer, instead approaching Yuzu and Karin and taking the balls from their hands. The two girls didn't react in any way, but Karin shut her eyes in anticipation.

" Wait, what are you doing⁉" Ichigo yelled.

_" Goodbye," _They said in unison, as Hichigo took one ball into each hand, balancing them between his sharpened nails.

" Wait, no, don't-!"

**_Crack._**

The balls shattered as he applied pressure, scattering into the blackness. Yuzu and Karin's forms flickered, and then dispersed along with the particles of their souls.

" NOOOOOOOOOO‼" Ichigo screeched. He tried to run forward, to kick Hichigo's ass and send him to somewhere deeper than hell, but Ichigo found his feet being dragged back, in the opposite direction. He struggled, but to no avail.

_" Heh. Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo." _Hichigo's eyes narrowed into slits.

_" My trampled master." _

" YUUUUZZZUUU‼ KARIIIIN‼" Ichigo screamed.

The last thing he saw was Hichigo's sinister face.

_' It looks just like me...' _

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasped a strangled breath, and Orihime gasped in relief. Rukia exclaimed, " Ichigo!" and threw her arms around him. Even Renji looked put at ease now.<p>

" N-no," Ichigo moaned. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around Rukia's small form. " No, no, no, NO‼"

" Ichigo..."

Rukia had no words.

No words to console Ichigo, as he cried, holding her for the second time that day.

No words, to express her happiness that she and Inoue had brought him back from the dead.

No words at all.

So Rukia made things simple, and just held him while he weeped.


	21. Chapter 21

"_ I found him!"_

_" Is he even alive? He looked pretty beat up last time I saw him."_

_" I don't know how much life he has in him, but it is definitely Ishida!" _

All of the voices were vague, incomprehensible gibberish. Ishida groaned, head pounding. He kept his eyes shut, wishing that his whole body would go numb, that he wouldn't have to listen to the assault on his ears.

_" Ishida-kun!" _

Bells. Ringing, their soft clear sound emanated throughout his head. Ishida grimaced, lifting his eyelids.

_" No, Inoue! You already expended all of your strength on healing Ichigo, we can just call in some healers from the Soul Society!"_

_" No! I want to heal him now!" _

Ishida strained the muscles in his eyes, trying to discern something through the white stinging blur that was the sun.

" Ishida-kun!" The sound of pattering footsteps came his way, and a shadow came over him, a face wavering into his vision. Arms pulled him close as an orange glow surrounded his whole body.

" Please tell me you're okay!" A cool moisture dripped down the back of his neck as the grip on him tightened. Ishida clung to every last one of her words, savoring them as she held him tight to her.

Such a beautiful sound.

" I-Inoue..." He somehow found his voice, forcing out a response. Her smile was all he needed.

She released him, eyes shining, a relieved smile breaking across her face. " You're alright!"

Everything became real at once, the warm feeling flooding his chest, and the pain sustained from his injuries. Ishida groaned once more, falling back without Orihime's support. But his head landed on something soft, and Ishida realized that the back of his head was cushioned by Orihime's lap.

She smiled down at him. _" Just stay still, Ishida-kun. It will all be over soon." _No. That aesthetic voice was fading again, and Ishida struggled to keep his eyes open, to let himself be swallowed by her gaze. But gray cut through the corners of his vision, dominating all that he saw. But the warmth surrounding him only intensified, and Ishida's heart began to speed up as his eyelids shut. A realization coursed through his mind.

_' I love you, Inoue.' _

* * *

><p>" Are you sure you can stand up⁉" Rukia's voice sounded unnaturally panicked as she reached for Ichigo. Ichigo slapped her hand away from his waist, a vein ticking on his forehead. " Yes! How many times do I have to tell you⁉ I'm perfectly fine! You worry too much!"<p>

Rukia glared at him, eyes shining. " Well pardon me for being worried, you idiot! You just came back from the dead, if you've forgotten!" She stepped back, holding her hand to her chest. Her gaze travelled downwards. " To tell you the truth, that was one of the most terrifying things that I've ever experienced," she said softly. " I honestly believed that you would never open your eyes again."

A hand slammed down on her shoulder, making Rukia jump slightly. Her eyes slid up to Ichigo, who had now secured his arm around her shoulders. His eyes didn't make any contact with hers, instead staring ahead at some fixed point on the horizon. For some odd reason, Rukia thought back to the moment when their lips had connected, when the flavor of agony travelled from mouth to mouth. Her face heated up.

Ichigo looked down at her, mouth slack, eyes smiling. " I'll try not to do that again," he said seriously.

Rukia stiffened, a scowl pulling at the corner of her mouth. " What do you mean, ' try not to do that again'!" she yelled, shoving his chest. Ichigo's face gained a simular anger to her's as he retaliated. " What do you mean, midget? I'm trying to reassure you that I won't die again!"

" Midget⁉"

" You're smaller than a freakin' bean!"

" Well at least I don't look like I'm growing a carrot farm on my head‼"

" Do you have something against gingers⁉"

" Well maybe I do-!"

" Ahem."

The two bickering shinigami's turned to Renji, who stared at them dourly. " Aren't we gonna get a move on? My leg is falling asleep," he said flatly.

Ichigo looked ready to start yelling again, but Rukia stepped in front of him, all business once more. " You're right. We have to inform somebody that we have come in direct contact with the creatures we are pursuing. We're on a mission."

A thumping sound came from the right, startling all of them.

" Orihime!" Rukia yelped. The healer had collapsed to the side, eyes shut. Next to her, Ishida moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He glanced down at her, eyes widening. " Inoue!"

Renji leaned forward. " Is she okay⁉"

Ishida placed his hand on her shoulder. " She appears to be fine. She probably just expended all of her energy healing both Kurosaki and I."

" Crap," Ichigo groaned.

" What?" Rukia asked, turning to him. " She's fine, what is there to worry about?"

" I just realized something. If we need to relay the information fast, you know, at this moment..."

" Oh." Rukia sighed, placing a hand on her hip. Renji looked at the two of them, obviously confused. " What?"

Ichigo straightened, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He pivoted forward, in preperation to leap to the next rooftop. He turned his head back to Renji.

" I'm afraid that we have to pay a visit to Mr. Hat and Clogs."

* * *

><p>(AN) I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I liked ending it this way.<p>

Schools coming up, and believe it or not, I'll probably get better with updates. I'll be taking second level computers, so when I finish the assignment, I'll be able to type, I have language arts, and when I finish assignments in there, I'll be able to go down to the library and type, and during lunch I usually go down to the library.

When I'm at home, during break, more people are using the computer, ( we only have one) and I only have short windows of time to get on. And when I do have time, I usually don't utilize it, instead going off to do other activities.

So expect quicker updates!


	22. Chapter 22

(AN) Ok, I guess I won't be updating quicker DX It turns out that at my school, fanfiction is now blocked! So I'll try my best to update, but I won't have much time. Sorry!

" Ah." Urahara tilted his head towards the sky. He sneezed slightly, and then lowered it, rubbing his nose. Tessai, his assistant, immediately jumped out of the room from behind him, medicine bottle on hand. " Sir! If you are developing a cold, we have an excellent remedy!"

Urahara turned around, panicked. " No! You know what happened last time you gave me one of your 'excellent remedies'!"

Tessai's eye sparkled. " But sir, I insist that this is a new medicine! It will not inflict the same...er... symptoms, as the last one, I assure you!"

Urahara resumed his prior position, rubbing his nose. " I am fine. It just seems that yet another pretty woman was talking about me." Urahara leaned back, a lazy smile on his face. " Spring is the season of love, of course."

" Yes, of course sir." Tessai bowed his head slightly and went back inside.

Urahara suddenly felt a chill behind him, as a shadow dropped in front of him. He rotated slightly, fixing his eyes on the area behind him.

He was nose to nose with Ichigo, who appeared to be quite irritated. " I am not a woman, and I am not pretty," he said flatly. Urahara leaped slightly in the air, an astonished look in his eyes. He recovered quickly, crossing his legs and making eye contact with Ichigo. He adapted a nonchalant demeanor, smiling at the teen. " Why Kurosaki! You should know by now that it is rude to drop in unexpected! I would think that Isshin would teach you better!" He chuckled waving his hand as he peered around him. " Oh, and you brought guests!"

Behind him stood Rukia, Renji, and Ishida. Orihime was lying on Ishida's back, eyes shut as she breathed softly. Urahara raised from his seat and approached Ishida, his face lighting up. " It seems that you brought a sleeping beauty as well. I don't know what rendered her unconscious, but I'm sure it can be healed with a kiss-" A hand smacked Urahara's face back, pursed lips and all.

Ishida stared at him menacingly, hoisting up Orihime higher onto his back. " Who are you to mess with a woman while she sleeps?" he asked calmly, an evil glint in his eyes. Urahara backed up hurriedly, placing a hand on his head as he straightened his hat. " Never mind," he said quickly, glancing behind him as he backed away to keep himself from tripping.

Urahara resumed his prior position, crossing his legs. He smiled at all of them. " So what is the cause of this unexpected visit? Surely you didn't all come to just say hello to little old me?"

They all stood there stonily, the cold wind blowing throughout the group. Urahara leaped to his feet, sweat dripping down his forehead. " But of course, we will discuss this within the comfort of my humble abode," he yelped, walking quickly to the door behind him. He threw it open, and the group walked inside.

* * *

><p>" And then they just left?" Urahara's eyes narrowed. The group, well, mostly Rukia, had told him about everything that had happened.<p>

Rukia nodded, hands twisting in her lap. " It almost seemed like they were in a hurry to leave the place, like something bad would happen if they stayed. But I don't know." Rukia bent over, hands touching her temples. " For some reason, it seems all foggy."

Urahara straightened slightly. " Foggy? But you just related the whole story to me in perfect detail!" he exclaimed.

Ichigo leaned over towards Rukia. " Yeah, he's right. Down to every last detail."

Rukia turned towards him, eyes widening. " Ichigo, what did they look like⁉"

Ichigo jumped slightly, startled. " What do you mean? Of course I remember what they look lik-"

" Then tell me!" Rukia nearly shouted. She seized his shoulders. " What did they look like."

Ichigo opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but then shut it again. " Well- I..." He turned away from her, staring at some fixed point on the carpet. " I, I don't really know. All I remember is the shadows... they loomed over head..." He turned to Rukia, shrugging helplessly. " Sorry, I don't know."

Rukia turned to Ishida, panicked. " Urryu, do you-"

Ishida straightened his glasses, a slightly concerned expression on his face. " Now that you mention it, I don't really remember it. And I don't quite recall the setting...Was it dark, or light..." He sighed, slumping and rubbing his head.

Urahara observed all of this, his interest piqued. " So you are all saying that you saw these people, but you have no recollection of what they look like?"

They all nodded.

Urahara sighed, leaning back. " Well, I guess that means that-"

A sudden crash came from down the hallway, and Urahara rose, opening the door. All of the occupants of the room peered inside of the shadowed area.

Orihime leaned up against the wall, blushing as she stared a an overturned cabinet. She sheepishly turned to Urahara. " Sorry..." she whispered.

Ishida strode towards her. " Inoue! You're okay!" He took her shoulders, smiling down at her. " I was honestly worried, I thought you had expended too much energy, but now you're awake and-" He paused, glancing down at her face.

" Inoue?"

Her eyes shone slightly, and she stared up at him, eyes swimming with confusion. " Ishida-kun, what is this? Why are we here? Why was I out? What's going on?" she breathed.

Ishida looked back down at her, shocked. " What do you mean? Don't you remember passing out after healing me? Y'know, the building, and Kurosaki and Kuchiki...?"

Orihime stared at him, shaking her head slowly. " I don't get it, Ishida-kun. Where are we?"

" Urahara's shop," he said slowly. Ishida turned back towards Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara. All of them seemed surprised at Orihime's lack of memory.

" Ishida-kun..." Orihime said softly. " I want to go home. I don't understand." She stared up at him hopelessly. " Please."

Ishida touched her forehead, nodding slightly. She didn't seem to have a fever, and she was perfectly alert.

Ishida turned back to the others. " We should be getting going guys. It's getting late." He took Orihime's hand, walking down the hallway.

Ichigo and Rukia reluctantly began to follow him, while Urahara wordlessly protested, gaping at their retreating figures.

With each step, Ishida's memories got fainter and fainter.

He grimaced.

Something was up.

* * *

><p>(AN) Reviews, favs, and all that other stuff is appreciated!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Orihime sighed, leaning against the wall of her apartment building. Her memories were fuzzy; all she could recall of the last afternoon was that she had arrived home from school and began her homework.

But then she had awoken in Urahara's shop. She had no clue as to why she was there, and her friends didn't seem to have any explanation to offer. She didn't delve into the topic however, she was so exhausted that she could barely stand upright.

Ishida had dropped her off at her building, jumping around with his Quincy abilities and reaching the place in little over a minute. He had insisted that he escort her inside, however, she had resisted strongly, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

She sighed, trudging up the stairs to her floor. For some reason, something seemed off, not quite right. The hallway had a different scent to it, and as she walked further through it, an unusual chill went up her spine. Orihime shuddered, trying to shake it off in vain.

She turned the corner, footsteps freezing.

Yellow tape stretched across the hallway, flapping on the breeze from the heating vents. Orihime found herself stepping forward, heart beginning to beat faster. Had something happened?

A gasp echoed throughout the hallway, and Orihime clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing that it had come from her.

There was no door on her apartment. Instead, there was just a gaping hole, charred on the edges. Peering into the shadows, Orihime could see that there was no floor either, all seemingly burned out by some unknown source. Singed curtains floated around on the wind that came from an open window, bringing in a fresh scent that barely masked it's smoky shadow.

She stumbled backwards, her heartbeat quickening as her breath came in shorter and shorter gulps. Something was wrong. Her house was destroyed. She had no recollection of the past afternoon and evening. And something about that look in Ishida's eyes as he released her hand, telling her to have a good night had tipped her off.

The sound of footsteps came from behind her, and she jumped, a strangled squeak tearing from the back of her throat. She stumbled away from the sound, her feet flying into the air.

Before she knew it, she was tumbling towards the vast empty space where her apartment used to be, arms flailing. She tried to scream, but it came out as a panicked yelp instead. Her hands groped for something, anything in the darkness to stop her momentum before she toppled over the edge. She found the flimsy plastic of the warning tape, but it was too late.

Suddenly, hands grabbed her around the waist, yanking her back from the void. They tightened around her as she stepped back, yanking her away from the empty only sound for a few moments was her breathing and heartbeat, as Orihime stood there, too terrified to know how to scream.

The hands didn't let go.

She finally got her bearings, whipping around, grabbing at the grip that held her back.

The hands didn't let go.

Orihime's widened, and she tried to turn. " Who are you, and why won't you let go⁈" she exclaimed angrily.

She froze as she felt the warm sensation of breath on her ear. " Woman, if I were to let you go, there is a high possibility that you would do something that would make you liable to perishing."

Orihime couldn't breath. There was something familiar about that voice. It tore through her mind, ravaging like flames, but frigid and thin like couldn't exactly remember where it was from however, and she resolved to figure out as soon as she saw the man's face.

Just as she was about to request once more for him to let her go, he did so, as if he had heard her thoughts. She staggered forward, but remained wary of the cavity that yawned before her. She then turned around.

The man who stood before her was mostly concealed by the shadows, so she couldn't see his face the best. He had skin as pale as the moon, and raven black hair that almost looked unnatural. His eye glowed a deep emerald green, and they were ringed in hard black, as though his eyelids were charcoal. He looked at her with a look similar to contempt. Orihime however, who always tried to see the best in people, pretended that wasn't the case. She also shook off the unnerving sensation that she had seen him before.

She curtsied slightly, blushing. " Thank you for saving me."

There was a silence that seemed to not be able to be filled as he stared at her, lips still as he refused to talk. Orihime noticed then that they were a peculiar color, a dark onyx that only makeup could have created. Her face heated up. Who was she to be examining his lips. She turned away. " I guess I'll be going then. My friend will probably let me stay over." She started walking down the hallway when a hand clamped onto her wrist.

" No."

She turned around. The man-well, he looked more to be her age, but that wasn't the point-was holding her back once more. He looked at her oddly, his eyes holding no emotion. " Why would you walk such a distance, woman? It is obvious that you are not in the best of health as of the moment." His eyes bored into hers, and she found herself staring back.

Yes. He was correct, she realized. Her head was pounding, and she felt as though she would fall over again if he let go of her. She staggered forward, face feeling hot. " I suppose so," she mumbled.

His lips curved upwards, but it was more of a grimace than a smile that came onto his face.

At this point, Orihime couldn't even tell the difference.

He led her down the hallway.

" You make things easy, woman."

There was just one thing. One tiny little memory that buzzed around Ichigo's head, the only thing that made it even remotely explainable that a whole afternoon had gone by, and Ichigo didn't remember any of it.

That memory was of Rukia kissing him.

Or rather, him kissing Rukia. He had been the one who had initiated it, of course. Ichigo could hardly picture Rukia starting such a thing.

He glanced over at her. They were leaping once more from roof to roof, aiming for the general direction of his father's clinic. Her hair fluttered in the wind, eyes sharp and attentive, not even glancing in his direction. Face heating, Ichigo looked away. Did she even remember it? Or would he have to start from scratch?

Ichigo slapped his forehead mentally. This was stupid. It was impossible for him to have any feelings for Rukia, or at least not in that way. She was his friend, his companion. The kiss, the way he had held her close to him was just an act of desperation in a weak moment. It could've been anyone, he rationalized. Inoue, Rangiku, Yoruichi.

Yet he still felt a sense of denial as he flew through the night. And a deep warm feeling in his chest as his arm accidentally brushed against Rukia's as they jumped once more.

The two of them landed on a short ash tinted building, the Kurosaki clinic looming in front of them. It wasn't particularly large, but the shadows and the dark sky behind it mad it seem much more massive. Ichigo jogged to the edge of the building, lowering himself down over the edge in preparation to drop down to the cement below. He turned around, looking back towards Rukia.

She hadn't moved. Her eyes were downcast, and her feet shuffled slowly as she pressed her lips together. Ichigo looked at her strangely. " What are you waiting for? It's not like you have anywhere else to stay."

Rukia looked down at him, and with a sad look in her eyes, she nodded. She walked to him slowly, and before Ichigo knew what was happening, she dropped down beside him, cupping his face with her hand.

Ichigo just stared at her. That same bittersweet look remained on her face, and as her eyes drilled into his, Ichigo realized that they were filled with tears. She looked at him for a long time, and the whole world was silent.

She finally bit her lip, turning her face away. " You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened. " No, I don't." He shifted slightly, into a more comfortable position. " None of us do, so what's the point in asking?"

Rukia sighed, shaking her head. " Nothing." Ichigo could sense something off about the way she acted around him, though, the way she dismissed his inquiry. He pressed on. " Then what's the matter?"

" Well… I was hoping you would remember one thing…" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Out of nowhere, she surged forward, grabbing his shirt in her hand as she pressed her lips to his.

Ichigo was suddenly drowning in a river of unidentified feelings that washed over him, sinking into his pores. He found himself snaking his arm around her back as she leaned into him more, tightening her hold on him. Ichigo was about to respond to this when she pulled away abruptly, staring at him once more with that expression on her face. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder for a moment if she was just leading him on, only to leave him in the end. He didn't voice this thought however, for he hadn't given her the chance to speak yet.

Rukia stood up, walking to the edge of the building. " Go to sleep Ichigo. You've had a long day." She gestured towards the clinic.

Ichigo got to his feet, following her as she leaped. He wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence as they walked through the doors to the building. Ichigo sighed in relief as he remembered that his father was out of town, making a house call far away. He was practically crawling up the stairs as he realized how tired he really was. Rukia stayed by his side, and when they reached his bedroom, she took the closet shelf that she had inhabited earlier. Ichigo smiled at this, remembering the old days when she slept up there, bugging him in the middle of the night and stealing his sisters' pajamas.

Ichigo shook his head, scoffing. Those days were over, and so were his sisters. Tears welled in his eyes, and he turned away so Rukia wouldn't see them. " Good night," he said thickly as she shut the door.

Rukia opened it again slightly as he climbed into bed.

" Good night, Ichigo."

In the morning, she was gone.


End file.
